Stone of Hunter X Hunter
by Eka-tepac
Summary: One of those again an oc taking the Hunter exam Rochelle was taught by animals when she learns of the hunter exam found it sounded interesting so decided to take the hunter exam what happens when she meets Gon and gang I suck at summaries and rated T due to paranoia
1. Prologue

** I'm not good at summaries and i know the title is very unoriginal i really couldn't think of another name if someone can give a suggestion that would be great i plan on changing the title at another time.**

**This is a story which i randomly thought of and couldn't get it out of my head so decided to write it down.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd person <span>**

**7 years ago **

A young girl stands in a middle of a dump, her sky blue eyes on the horizon waiting for the sun to come up. She has short dark brown hair almost the colour black with bright red highlights. The girl was only 4 years old was all alone. She wore a black skirt which stopped before the knee along with black shorts underneath that came just below the knee. Her tunic top met below her waist and was also black a belt was on top of the tunic as if were holding everything in place. She stood silently and alone.

"What are you doing here?" a stranger asks who suddenly popped up. Startled the girl crouches in a defensive position, and evaluate her possible opponent. She doesn't have food on her but that never stopped anyone from trying to take it from her. He wore a purple coat with feathers round the edges round his neck and wrists, on his forehead was a tattoo of a cross, his hair was combed back neatly, and from his ears hung large green earrings.

"You aren't you going to answer my question?" he asks as if it will get her to respond. When she doesn't he takes a step forward. The girl doesn't move and stays still but she lowers further into the defensive crouch just waiting for the attack.

When one doesn't come after 5 minutes she looks confused and cocks her head to the side and blinks at him she slowly rises from the crouch but is ready at a moment's notice.

"I was saying goodbye." She answers his question after seeing no display of aggression and she wanted to practice talking after all it has been a long time since she has talked and probably won't be talking to anyone for a while.

"Oh. How come?" he asks and takes another step. She instantly lowers eyeing him again, but replies quicker than the last time. "I'm leaving and I'm not sure if I'm coming back."

"Hmm. Is that so. Where you going?" he takes another small step and is now within 10 feet. She stays still.

"Exploring." She answers. He raises an eyebrow not completely satisfied with her answer but shakes it off and takes another step. She lowers again.

"Is that so? What's your name?" he questions her, again. She looks confused then cocks her head to the side again.

"What's a name?" She questions. His emotionless eyes momentarily show emotion and look mildly shocked but then swiftly his eyes goes back to the expressionless state as before.

"Hmm should I tell you?" he ponders thinking aloud, looking at the confused girl "how about an exchange." She lowers instantly; this one is crafty using information as bait trying to get her to reveal food, she was waiting for this. She growls slightly at him. But he takes little notice of it, and continues. "I shall tell you, in return you tell me something that is of equally high value. You can judge for yourself on what to tell me, and what the knowledge is worth to you."

She stands fully up this time and cocks her head again looking more confused than before. She thinks whilst squishing her nose in thought looking at the ground and not at the man. He takes another step she instantly looks up eyes narrowing.

"I don't know any knowledge that you would find any worth in." She throws at him

"Oh. I'm sure you can think of something. Where you intend ongoing exploring, what was the last thing you ate or drank, any talents you may have, or about your friends. You can tell me about yourself." He takes another step this time unnoticed by the girl so takes another. She looks up and simply nods her head. He smiles ever so slightly.

"A name is way of identifying someone, everyone and everything has a name. People normally gain names from their parents or family but some name themselves as they grow up or friends name them." he takes another step she notices but doesn't react but her eyebrows scrunched up together in thought.

"I haven't eaten in about a month or so." This time the stranger doesn't bother to hide his shock, his eyes widen.

"How she should be dead due to starvation by now." He whispers not expecting her to hear or answer him. But she does.

"I take energy from the world around me." She grouches down to the ground and touches the trash covered ground. She stays there for half a minute and the stranger use gyo to watch. He watches her as she takes nen from the ground and channels it into her body. "See."

"For how long do you not need to eat?" he questions her again, but she wasn't going to fall for it.

She smirks up at him. "I think I have repaid for the information you gave me so I don't have to answer."

"Well anything else you would like to know?" he questions secretly wondering what else she could do; she knows nen, even if she doesn't know she does. She expected me to see, even though only nen users would be able to see nen, and I have hid mine the whole time so she is unaware.

"Ok. Why aren't you demanding me to give you food and being kind to me?"

"We are both residents of Meteor City. The outside doesn't acknowledge us so we have to or else how do we prove we exist. We are all everyone has, we accept everything that is thrown here, no matter what, everyone accepts each other. We have bonds thinner than strangers but stronger than family."

"That explains everything." She smiles a little "I have gone 6 months without food before I don't really feel the need to eat, but I eat when a situation requires it. I don't know if I really need to eat or not. Hmm hey since we are like family can you give me a name? I will even give you more info in return."

"Hmm I don't see why not. Let's see." He ponders but nothing springs to mind "let me think will think whilst you tell me about yourself so it may give me an idea."

**Stranger (but we all know who he is)**

"Ok it means you have to give me a name now, no walking out now." She smirks. "I can channel the energy to feed off things so it flows into me. I can do this but I can do other things whilst channeling too. Like this" the stranger uses gyo and watches her feet leak energy which touches the ground and the energy that lays in the ground happily comes to meet her it then comes up in the air. A rock is floating in mid air, with the girl standing on top of it. The energy never left the ground, but the energy came with the ground. This girl is most probably a manipulator or a specialist, most likely speacilist. Wait she just lifted a large piece of earth but it is a merely a stone of her potential, large stone. It's unique but it fits her well.

"Rochelle. It stands for large stone it is French but it suits you well you just lifted a large rock but it is a stone compared to your potential. When I next see you, I want that to be just a stone in comparison." He smirked at her which was unusual for him. But she broke in a full grin. She nodded her head.

"Hai. But the info doesn't amount to the name oh I can do that trick on more than the earth but it is easier for visual means. I can do that to pretty much everything not just earth, like air. Oh I got it I will show you the other trick." He raises an eyebrow she has another trick. This child if full of potential, I wonder if I will meet her again, if I do I will get her to join that is if she improves.

"Hey can I have you name before I do it I will properly have to go after wards I said I would watch the sun rise then go to them before."

"To whom did you promise?" asking since he was curious.

"Some animals in the nearby forest, they said they will train me."

"Very well my name is Chrollo. I am the head of the spiders." she simply smiled and nodded, then she looked at me closely and gathered nen round her. She suddenly started to grow, her clothes changing shape and colour her hair changing colour and length. By the end of it I was looking at myself, only with a big grin on my face. I'm shocked not going to lie.

**3rd person**

"I look at an energy of the living and shift my energy so it matches theirs, and my body changes to match. I'm not very good yet and it takes a bit of time and concentration; bones is a bit difficult, I can't seem to adjust my body to an object but I'm working on it." as she talks she slowly goes to her original state.

Chrollo goes to say something, but before he does the sun is visible and there is a load howl. The newly dubbed Rochelle looks up at Chrollo and waves "Bye Chrollo. I hope to see you again." She slowly shrinks and suddenly is a small black and red tabby cat with bright sky blue eyes, and runs off leaving Chrollo behind. He turns away from the sun, and they go their separate ways. Not knowing if, or when they will meet.

* * *

><p><strong>So i finished the opening let me know if it is any good and if i should continue and thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

7 years, it's been 7 years since I last had proper contact with another human. I have changed a lot since I was first given my name, my hair is now long, reaching my waist, the colour is still the same, but now my hair has taken a natural wave as it has gotten longer. I wear a red hat which covers my ears and shadows my face slightly. I wear black boots with a red pattern on, which comes to mid calf, black trousers which are lose enough not to restrict my movement which are tucked into my boots with a mini red skirt over the top of my trousers, which comes to about mid thigh. I wear a plain black long sleeved t-shirt and I wear a black collar like chocker necklace with my name on it.

I look at the boat in front of me, apparently it's going to the hunter exam in Zaban, which I have no idea is, and animals aren't much help they don't bother with humans names, so I can't learn from them, and the few that did know all said "to be a hunter you have to find it by yourself." I silently get on board the boat and climb up the mast so i'm in the basket. I watch as people slowly get on. All the ones that are on smell weak. I don't see any one interesting. As I was looking away I saw a boy around my age, he then starts yelling something about being the best hunter, damn his voice is so loud I nearly lost my balance. I take in the smell of the air; ah a storm is coming, a strong one to judging from the wind. Sea gulls come flying over I hold out my arm as an offer to land but they are too busy talking about the storm. I sigh as I begin lowering my arm, they won't land due to the storm anyway.

"A storms coming" hmm someone else can tell huh. It's that boy from earlier.

"How can you tell boy?" I wonder how he can tell, I don't think it is a normal trait since the captain questioned him.

"That's what the seagulls are saying" cool, I jump down to speak to him but when I do he jumps past me. He also takes it the smell "It's a huge storm that's coming!" not bad "It's true" but its ain't that big, "I can tell by the smell." Not bad.

I look at the captain who is in shock at the boy, I walk off to explore, I never been on a boat before, good thing i learnt what a boat was before coming.

* * *

><p>As the storm hits I watch entertained by everyone struggling to stay in place or run off to puke. It is free entertainment. The boy from earlier runs around on a barrel, but stops to help random people, so he isn't affected as well. I see blond in the corner of my vision, a girl boy sits in a hammock reading, some pervert also unaffected is eating an apple. I watch everyone as they try to stand the storm, if they think this is bad they should try swimming in this, now that is fun.<p>

I see the captain pop his head around the door, I stand up and sneak over I watch him as he looks at everyone judging them, so he is an examiner hmm. He looks disappointed until he sees the little boy, the girl boy and the pervert. When he is distracted I simply question. "You had fun going over those waves, didn't you? Is this part of the test?"

He looks spooked and jumps back in shock. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump, I'm just curious." I lied, yeh I'm curious, but I did want to make him jump. Some member of the crew just makes it even funnier when he runs through the door making the captain stumble again, I just side stepped it before, expecting it.

He watches them for a moment before turning to me for a moment with a satisfied glint "so you figured it out, that the exam has already started then. Yes. storms make a perfect test to see who is capable or not. Now those who are still conscious, come to with me!" he announced the last part loudly so that the others will follow him.

* * *

><p>We meet in the captain's cabin, well I assume, he is going to question us i bet.<p>

"First tell me your names." Yep I was right.

"I'm Gon!" so that's his name

"I'm Kurapika." So definitely a guy then though even his voice is girly, puberty must have avoided him.

"It's Leorio" pervert I can't be bothered with his name, I bet I will forget it anyway.

"Rochelle."

"Why do you want to become hunters?"

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Baka he is an examiner.

"Just answer the question!"

"My dad is a Hunter." Looks like I can ask him about more details on what a hunter is then. "I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to become a Hunter." Wait there is an island called Whale Island talk about weird. I hear the guys complaining about something but don't bother pervert is properly being an idiot.

Oh captain is about to say something. "In other words you refuse to answer my question. Hey Katso."

"Aye captain"

"Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts." He looks at me for a moment as if wondering to change the number to three but doesn't for now since I haven't said anything about not answering.

The two looked struck, so they really didn't know I smirk.

"What do you mean?" which just makes my smirk grow.

"The exam has already started. Looking at the amount of people just to come on this ship they must get thousands of applicants each year. To find the examination site is a test itself. What is a test without a few challenges? This is the first challenge. Am I right captain?" he goes to answer but I hold up a hand "I will answer your question from before first it is only right to after all not to mention these two will probably argue about something meaningless again if I give them a chance then I won't be able to." Pervert looks at me and his face looks like a fish I smirk again. "I learnt about Hunters from my sensei's they sounded interesting and I finished my training with them so decided to become a Hunter, since I was so bored."

The two boys looked shocked the captain looks a bit shocked to but he must have heard it before maybe no one of my age. I guess sensei was right I'm odd for a human thus won't fit in well with normal humans. Wonder how they would react if I said sensei's were animals, the thought made me smile slightly.

The captain recovered first "yes the exam has started there are as many hunter wannabes as the stars in the sky so and the examiners don't have time to examine them all. So they hired people like me. So we can trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on the ship had to withdraw." They look shocked guess they really didn't believe me. "If they couldn't handle a little storm they'd stand a chance in the Hunter's Examination's later stages" that's right. "In other words, you only proceed the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question." I wonder if he will pass me or not he looked shocked, guess I will find out.

I tune them out again not seeing the point in listening to the whole thing I hear parts like "last" "Kurta clan" "criminals" "hunt" "Phantom troupe". So he is the last survivor of the Kurta clan wiped out from the phantom troupe and his goal is revenge. Baka. Revenge won't satisfy him and he isn't a killer, nor wants to be one. I miss the rest since it is pointless. That was till I heard pervert yell "Money" So he is in it for money huh. Whatever I'm doing it for entertainment he is doing it for money.

Kurapika and pervert runs out of the room, probably for a stupid reason.

"Hey boys! I'm not finished yet!"

"Just let them go." Hmm, I thought he would hate fighting Mito san told me once that it's important for them to understand why they are mad." Weird humans are weird. "So we should let them settle it themselves." I head out to watch them whilst the captain turns around might as well see how average people fight and what kind of completion to expect.

Whilst walking out, I see some members of the crew run past me, I look around to see Gon up to me.

"Hey what's going on?" generally confused on what's happening.

"We need to lower the sails the storm has gotten worst."

"Hmm really I might as well help out as well. Let's go." I begin to slowly run up to main deck matching Gon and the crew member's speed. They run slow.

I watch first to see how to do it I figured pull rope so I pull the rope along with the others they are weak I could do this faster by myself. I see several people let go of a rope and watch as one person part of the get thrown into the sea. I see Gon rushing over and can predict what will happen so I rush over to help. Gon jumps in as predicted and pervert and Kurapika grab on to his legs making a weird rope. I grab Kurapika and sadly I grab hold of the pervert and pull the four onto the ship.

I shake my left hand and look around Kurapika looks at me strangely and asks "What is it?"

I inwardly smirk and glance at the pervert next to me "I touched the pervert I'm contaminated I need to wash my hand or who knows what will happen."

"Why you!" Pervert obviously pissed off.

I run off before anything can happen, vanishing from their sight and watching them from above from the mast. Weird they are yelling at Gon together though they were yelling at each before humans are truly weird. I think as the crew member they saved come up to thank them I see them look around for me I smirk a little. How come no one looks up? I see the Captain walk up and to say something to them. He then looks up, finally, someone who looks up. "You pass too!" he yells forcing me to pay attention again. I wave to them and then jump down.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 2

We reach port Kurapika and pervert get off quickly to look at a map I stay behind just so I can ask the captain where to go, you never know for the exams they could have changed the map, so it is best just to ask him where to go.

"Thanks Captain it has been interesting"

"You should be careful the Hunter exam is dangerous and not a game."

"Don't worry I don't plan on dying and it will take alot to kill me."

"Thanks, Captain! I had a great time!" Gon says cutting off the Captain from ranting.

"Hahaha. I had fun, too." I bet he did "Right! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you some advice." Looks like I won't have to bother asking him then. "Look. See that big cedar tree on the hill top?"

"Uh-huh" me and Gon answer at the same time.

"You should make your way there first. It's a shortcut to the exam site."

I grin probably the only way there. I bet they cut off all other ways there from this port or have all methods there trapped in some way. Should be interesting. I sense someone listening to our conversation. Oh well.

"Thanks Captain, will do. I hope to see you Gon, at the exam."

"Huh you're not coming with us Rochelle?"

"Sorry Gon, but I promised my sensei I would get to the exam myself. Not that they gave me much choice in the option. I also plan on just running there and seeing all the animals there first."

"Huh. Well ok. We will see you at the exam site then."

Gon runs off. I stay since I sense the captain wants to say something to me before I head off as well. "If you come off the trail the beasts there will eat you. Stay on the path don't needlessly explore."

"Hmm I never told you but my senseis are animals. I learnt from animals for 7 years I know more about animals than I know on humans, I don't really know how to talk to humans very well. I have someone I want to talk to in the future so I hope that the exam improve me on that. I still want to meet new animals though and train with them."

He looks at me in shock then laughs at me. "Well I can't stop you then. Since I doubt you will stop at the town which will lead you to the house under the cedar tree. The married couple will lead you to the exam site."

"Thanks, your right I would of skipped the town and I still will."

* * *

><p>I run as I go dashing around to energies that I haven't seen before, learning from the animals, and they were all happy to teach. There were many species that I had meet before, only a few that I hadn't, so I ended up at the top of the hill quicker than I expected. I sniff the air to find out if Gin, Kurapika and pervert had past yet. Hmm they are still a bit of a ways off. Just past the town. I head towards the cabin and smell a magical beast interesting. I enter to see one of them holding their young up in the air the place is smashed up. I wonder why. I look at the girl who is their daughter of the man who is holding her, judging from the smell anyway. So they can shape shift to human form then.<p>

"Hey why you holding your daughter like that? That can't be comfortable for her." I see a man on the floor with fake blood in areas looking weak and hurt. "And why is your son on the floor pretending to be hurt? Are you... wait, what is the word... acting are you acting?"

The magical beasts suddenly stand on the floor shocked another one enters through the window equally shocked at me. Wait normal people probably can't tell, so this is a test. Oh man I ruined their fun. "Sorry I probably just ruined your fun didn't I? In about 2 hours you should be able to have fun again, some other people are heading in this direction, and they won't spoil it. Probably." They all start laughing at me and come over to me.

"How did you know? Don't worry this is much more interesting than putting on the same act, so no worries, though he could of used the exercise." She gestures to her husband.

"I have several sensei's who are animals and teach me about their forms and animal code." I look at their energy and commit it to memory then shift in to the animals that were on the hill before shifting to their form. "So can you teach me about your form?" I ask as I shift to their form. They look shocked before laughing again they all sit down and teach me that they can shift to humans, they tell me about important things of their species and I listen for an hour, learning. Apparently humans call them Kiriko. I start to leave after they finish sensing Gon and the others being close.

"We are navigators so we would usually fly you there, but we will all be needed to lead the other group, so we will tell you how and where to go and the password, If you get lost ask one of the animals, or follow our scent, if they don't pass we will fly there still to leave a trail for you." They hand me a piece of paper with instructions there and a map on the back aswell and they tell me the password which is just weird.

"Thank you very much. Bye sensei's, have fun with the others." I run off following the instructions whilst memorising them, once I know them by heart I have a look at the energy around me and find no new ones. I shift into an owl and fly off to Zaban City.


	4. Chapter 3

A restaurant. The entrance to the Hunter Exam is at a restaurant. They have a sense of humour who ever set the exams up, teasing them with food that they won't get. Well it doesn't bother me I don't need to eat, when you don't eat for a year, and still don't feel hungry you kind of put the pieces together. I eat sometimes just to taste something but I don't need to since I can channel energy. I suddenly gain a smirk on my face. Oh I know how to make the exam more fun.

I go into the restaurant and go up to the man in charge.

"Can I have some hot and sour chicken noodles to go and afterwards can I put in another order." I sweetly ask, he looks at me confused for a moment then suddenly we share a smirk.

"Be one moment." He was really quick as well and hands me my take out.

"Now what is your second order?" he asks as I hand him the money for the noodles.

"A steak" I answer my grin increasing slightly. The evil glint in my eye grows. And the man smiles at me sharing a similar glint.

"How would you like that cooked?"

"Slowly rare." He turns looking at a door and leads me to the back room.

A waitress looks at me confused but opens the door for me to enter; I enter alone, waiting to go down where I can sense everyone and so I can tease everyone else with the food I brought. I feel the lift start going down.

Once the lift gets to the bottom I carry my prize and see a green shaped bean person.

"Hello. Please take a number. Be sure to wear this number on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose It." and walks off, weird.

I look around at everyone I see that most are looking in my direction and the take out in my hand. I look at the number, hmm so I am number 113. I put the badge on my t-shirt and sit down on the floor. I open up my take out, I subtly guide the air the air to spread the scent, being careful to make it look natural. I smell the bloodlust on 44 from here, so I rather not grab his attention by making my energy noticeable, I blended mine in before I even entered the restaurant. He has it to though the weird energy, like me and Chrollo. Oh well, just make me somewhat more normal than I thought. I start eating making load slurping noises, inwardly laughing; some of the applicants are drooling at the look at my food. I chose noodles for a reason, just so I can eat noisy and no one will notice that it is on purpose. I eat painfully slow, dragging out the torture.

What would be more painful to watch me eating the whole thing, or me 'accidently' spilling the rest on the floor? I see white in the corner of my eye; I let my eyes sweep over to see the other side of the room. I see a boy round mine and Gon's age smirking as if realising what I'm doing. Wait I know the perfect torture. I smirk slightly then let a cheerful look slide on my face.

"Hey!" I stand up and walk over to the boy skipping. He looks shocked for a moment but it disappears quickly. "Can you help me eat this? Please." I ask loudly and I move my eyes slightly gesturing to our audience.

He catches on fast. "It's not good to waste food" so I take out another pair of chopsticks and hand them over and we both finish off the noodles, both making load contempt noises.

"Thanks I wouldn't have been able to finish, all that without help."

"No problem, wouldn't want to waste the food now, would we?" I know that he means free entertainment. "All I need now is a can of juice to help wash it down. Tompa!" He spots someone and runs off. I shrug and walk my own way.

I walk for a bit till a man with a squashed nose walks up to me, pretending to be friendly. Do I act nice or do I crush him, nope not worth bothering with, so act indifferent.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Tompa." I just ignore him looking around for a spot to nap in later. "You're new aren't you?"... "I can tell since I've taken the exam 35 times now. Hehe I'm what you call a veteran! If you have any questions just ask." I guess I can ask about some of the others here but I really don't want to talk to him.

"I guess your shy then. Wait, here have some juice maybe it will help ease your nerves." I look at it; i poke the can, i know there is poison inside but how are you supposed to open it to drink, juice is a human drink, so how do you drink it. I take the can and look it over.

"How do you drink it?" i ask angry at myself that i don't know.

"You never seen a can before?" i cock my head to the side in confusion. He chuckles lightly. He take the can away from me and show me how to open it. i slowly drink it. I stop mid drink, tastes like poison oranges, it is quite tasty. Poison doesn't effect me so i'm not worried about the effects.

"Can I have some more please mister? I want to open the can again, it also tasted nice, poison oranges. i'm quite thirsty aswell." I ask in a quiet voice. He looks shocked but he hands me another but I take five more and skip away before he can say anything. I see white I look over to see that boy again holding his own stash of drinks; he looks at me worried slightly. So he knows wait... Tompa, ah so he ran over to pig nose to torment him earlier. I smirk slightly, he notices and he gains his own smirk. I walk over to a spot I saw earlier and jump up to the pipes to sit and slip into the shadows. White boy comes over and does the same. We lay out our stash of drinks. I take a good look at the boy. He has messy white hair which suits him, bright blue eyes, they kind of resemble a cat in way, wears a blue turtle neck shirt and a pale violet t-short on top, with purple shorts, with purple and white shoes. He also carries a weird board with wheels on. I stare at it wondering what it is I look at it, not alive, I poke it, wood, it's made out of wood. I poke it forgetting about the cat boy as I continue to poke the weird thing, what is it? I suddenly hear laughter I look away from the board and see cat boy, yep that's his name for now, laughing, why?

I tilt my head in question looking at him waiting for him to stop. He suddenly calms down and looks at me and starts again. I suddenly get a bit angry and narrow my eyes at him waiting for him to stop again. When he finally stops he wipes away a pretend tear and looks at me.

"How come you poked my skateboard so much? Have you never seen one before?"

"Nope. So what does it do? It isn't alive; it's made out of wood but is it useful?" I start poking at the wheels. I miss the shocked look on cat boy's face but I was too distracted demanding answers from the 'skateboard'.

"Wait you seriously never seen a skateboard before." I look up at him again dragging my eyes from the skateboard and nodded. He sighs at me "you ride it around you stand on top of it and just push off and your rolling." He explains to me as if I am an idiot. Well I'm thankful for the explanation but no one talks to me like I'm an idiot. I look down at the board looking innocent and go to poke it again, which makes cat boy shake his head and sigh. Instead of the board I poke him, hard. He flaps in midair shocked about being pushed off, before falling to the ground. I inwardly laugh. He lands on his feet with a scowl on his face. I smirk at him and wave at him and pat the pipe, inviting him to come back up, I scoot away from the opening. Though I can still see him he shakes his head a gestures me to throw his skateboard down at him. So I toss the board down and then swiftly all his drinks, causing one of the drinks to hit his head. I smirk again but he doesn't see, since he is already stomping off.

There is around 250 people, hmm nap time. The space I'm in is small so I shift into a cat and curl up to sleep till the man by the moveable wall makes his entrance. I fall asleep keeping my senses open aware what was going on but resting.

Finally he is beginning to move I stretch out still in cat form, oh Gon, Kurapika and pervert are here so they made it huh. I shift back to human form grab my drinks, make sure my energy is hidden and nothing is out of place. I jump out since nothing is poking out; there are no ears or tail and have a drink courtesy of pig nose. I see pig nose in the corner of my vision and smirk into my drink. I quickly finish and open another and walk away drinking. Hmm there is another applicant with weird energy.

Gon is by pig nose by the smell of it, I will see him later. Don't want to talk to pig nose again. I walk to the wall that is about to move waiting. Then there is a shrill noise. I nearly hiss at the stupid noise, but I catch myself. Man I'm lucky I'm wearing my hat my pupils and properly pointed like a cats, ears are properly turned too, my skirt is covering my tail, lucky, my fangs poke my lower lips and my tails sharper. A tiger has the energy that is closely related to me so it is easier to shift in to and I can use all my abilities in that form, whilst in other forms I can only do the very basic depends how their form relate to mine. I find transforming into any cat the easiest but the tiger family the easiest, so easy in fact I do it by accident. Well most of the time it is handy, so I'm not complaining.

Due to trying to shift back without anyone noticing, I miss the whole opening speech no mouth gave but I started walking with everyone. Suddenly everyone speeds up. So phase one has begun huh.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the phase one examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase."

"Second phase? What about phase one?" Baka this is first phase, the useless will drop like flies after a few hours.

"It has already commenced." Everyone talks voicing their disbelieve it isn't a hard concept to grab though. "You must follow me to the phase two. This is exam's first phase. "I ignore the rest as they try to grasp onto the concept not knowing where the end is and how long it will take not to mention the run itself is will be the test to get rid of the weak. Though there are loop holes. We can take any method there I can jump on his back and have him carry me or anything.

So the hunter exam has officially started.

* * *

><p>read and review please<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Bored, this exam is boring, its too easy and we are barely jogging. Hmm I take in the smell in the air and almost gag, who is sweating that much already, pathetic. I smell Gon though, and he isn't sweaty, I sniff again focussing on the area round Gon I smell, pervert oh cat boy is approaching them and Kurapika, though he is a bit a ways off, properly got tired of being round the pervert.

I go in their direction to hear pervert yell at cat boy. "Hey! Wait up, kid!" and cat boy barely acknowledges him, entertainment huh, good thing I came to watch. "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Baka there are no rules.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" wait, does everyone knows what that thing is.

"Why?" man this is going to anger pervert, I might want to remember his name in the future.

"Why...This is an endurance test!"

"No its not." And Gon ruins my entertainment. I match my speed with cat boy who is looking at Gon maybe I can get him to react this way.

"Gon what are you saying?"

"The examiner only said to follow him."

"Those side you one?"

"But pervert he is right. We can use anything to get to the exam even jumping on the examiners back is a within the rules."

"Wait! Did you just call me pervert!" man I pissed him off can't believe I called him that. His face is funny though totally worth it.

Cat boy is looking at Gon and slows down to meet Gon. "Hey how old are you."

"I'm Gon. I'm 12 years old." Cat boy thinks for a moment Gon looks at me and waves. I slow down to meet with his pace but I switch side so Gon is in the middle. Cat boy suddenly jumps off the board. So balancing you wait differently you can do tricks ,cool.

"Guess I will run to."

"Cool" "wow" me and Gon says at the same time and runs up since cat boy speed up.

"That was so cool." Gon is very impressed I figured out the trick so I refuse to be looked down again.

"Rochelle how old are you?" Gon turns to me.

"I'm about 11." I think so anyway, not sure when I was born, I now base my age on when I got my name, it makes sense since normal people's birthday is the same day they gain a name. I was about 4 when I got it and it has been 7 years so 11.

"So cat boy got a name." He looks at me shocked

"Cat boy!" he yells.

"What your eyes remind me of a cat, I don't have your name so I have to dub you something, it the same with pervert." I point to pervert. "Though he did say his name, I just didn't bother with remembering it." he ignores me, obviously angry. Oh Kurapika, I turn and see him next to me I wave and he smiles at me, I then see pig nose.

"Its Leorio! You better remember from now on! LE-OR-IO!"

Gon and cat boy run off talking. I don't bother following them since cat boy is obviously ignoring me. Oh well. I don't fancy staying round pig nose so I run off so I'm in front on cat boy but close enough to be in hearing distance since they are better than bored.

* * *

><p>Bored. I'm bored cat boy and Gon are talking with each other peacefully. I see the random fork in the path that leads to the bad sweat smell. Living in different forests so much you learn all sorts of plants especially when your senseis are animals. Though I don't know the names of them, they never learned human terms; they never had a reason to. The smell causes illusions of the past things which the person dread the most, and destroys the mind, but poisons don't affect me, so its fine.<p>

Leorio is slowing down and is panting hard. I guess he is at his limit I stop a bit ahead of the others. I wait for them to continue, Gon says things to cat boy and Leorio tries to run again but stops just in front of me. I go to grab him to carry him, but cat boy grabs my hand and drags me off.

"What?"

"If you do he won't be able to make it out alive in the other phases it's just going to get harder you know. If he is your friend you should leave him behind."

"Friend?" I cock my head again. I don't think I was his friend I only just learnt his name.

"I can't explain what a friend is to you, I never had one." Oh he must have thought I don't know what a friend is, ok I guess I don't.

We join the others to hear pig nose say something about the smell.

"Hey. We might be able to get you to regain your energy." huh if he is talking about the smell then it won't help. Oh a trap.

"Its hunters use it is called the healing cedar."

"What a weird name." I whisper confused why humans would use a contradictory name.

Pig nose takes Leorio away.

"Aren't you guys coming?" cat boy yells at the two. I stay out of it wondering what they will do.

"No sorry we made you guys stay behind too. Go ahead."

"You not coming?"

"Not until Leorio comes back."Why I think Leorio said to go ahead though I was ignoring him he can be quite boring, though he is entertaining to annoy.

"Sorry we made you wait to. We will catch up later. I hope you tell me your name later I don't know what to call you."

"Call him cat boy, until he gives you his name, it better than referring to him, you or whitey."

"It not cat boy! Why not just cat?"

"Cat boy sounds better than cat, plus I know a cat so calling you cat will just be confusing, you're the only cat boy so less confusing." No cat is named cat boy, but several go by cat, why I will never know.

Whilst we were arguing the others ran off.

"Hey cat boy." He ignores the name for now sensing my seriousness. "Should we save Gon and Kurapika and thus perv ... I mean Leorio. From the sap, it is a bad plant which doesn't heal. I don't know the name of it though, I know how to find one and avoid it and such, not the name though, not sure if healing cider was right if so, what insane person named it?" I look at cat boy, with my face serious. But he grins and laughs at me... again.

"Yeh sure lets go." He get back on the skateboard and we head at a swift pace. "Oh it is called illusion tree, it's been used by assassins for years."

"I could have guessed that name. Obvious much" I sniff "Pig nose is close... Tompa is close. Do you want to warn him or shall I. Though I don't really want to deal with the pig, however he needs a warning don't you think?"

He looks shocked as if he didn't expect it. Why, I have no idea, I smell blood on him he has killed before and dealt with scum before so he is capable of handling it, probably better than me as well I would end up killing the guy for being annoying and not wanting to deal with him.

"I'll warn him. I'm guessing Tompa is dubbed pig nose then, huh." He smirks at me. I increase my pace and pass pig nose, though I do trip him as I past. I slow down after I past pig nose, just enough so cat boy can catch up.

When he managed to catch up we are not too far from the others so I don't bring up pig nose up in case Gon hears, he has good ears.

We spot Kurapika on the floor next to Gon. Cat boy goes up and kicks his head. He then explains the illusion tree to them so they understand.

"Let's go I know a way to save the old man and to catch up with the others in one go." Hmm sounds interesting, though I my way of doing that, making a hole in the wall either by opening them using energy or punching the wall. I'm curious to see what he does so I actually for once pay attention.

"A game too easy isn't fun." That's true.

"I'm glad we meet again will you tell me your name now?" I'm curious to I want to know. I step in front of cat boy and look at him head tilted looking up at him waiting. If he doesn't this time I plan on pouncing on him and not letting go till he does.

"Killua" It suits him not due to the kill being in the name but it's a beautiful name.

"Killua" me and Gon say at the same time testing the name out "what should we do?"

He shuffles in his pocket and grabs a weird thing which I don't know of again. This is infuriating, I need books to read. I really am behind on human knowledge. I go to poke it but Killua moves it out of my reach.

"It's a bomb. Quite powerful too." I tilt my head in confusion again. He looks at me and sighs, "Should have known." He grunts. "It explodes anything within a certain distance when you push the button. So don't poke it! We'll blow it up... this disgusting sap covered wall!"

We run towards the wall and Killua presses the bomb then throws it at the wall.

Boom!

Wow it explodes that's so cool, we jump through the hole, I see Leorio and smirk. I aim to land on his face. "That was fun can we do it again." I say as I move off Leorio's face. They talk about useless stuff so I ignore them.

Killua snaps me out of it when he announces "Old man we don't have for talking so lets go." He clicks the bombs and throws them past Leorio who looks in shock; I look at Killua in confusion, he just shrugs and runs towards the explosion. We get thrown through the wall and everyone lands well except Leorio who falls on his head. I gracefully land on my feet.

"What's going on?" Satotz asks us. Are we in trouble? But he didn't say we couldn't blow up walls.

"Sorry we broke the wall." We didn't break it we melted it.

"I never said that you couldn't destroy the wall." So we aren't in trouble, that's good that was fun. "You came back after wondering into the tunnel of hallucination. I'm very impressed." I look at Killua and we smirk at each other and pull them the others to their feet.

Leorio goes and yells at pig nose. I ignore them Killua already warned him so it will be fine I walk off a little staying close to the others but not involved with Leorio. I stand next to Killua who must think the same as me.

* * *

><p>And we are running again boring, but I stand next to Killua and Gon.<p>

"Hey Killua, can I try out your skateboard sometime?" Gon asks whilst we run.

"Sure as long as I can try out your fishing pole." I look down feeling left out. I don't have anything on me that they would want to try. Realising this they look at me and nod at one another. "ah Rochelle you can try to, if you can show me any tricks later." I think for a moment I don't want to show them the main tricks till after the exam, but I can show them things sensei's showed me. So I nod at them and smile.

"hey do you guys want to race to the top?" I say as I notice the stairs. We smirk at each other. "3...2...1...Go!" and we speed up the stairs.

We run in silence for a while but when we see Leorio shirtless I dramatically cover my eyes and yell "My eyes! My eyes! They burn! I saw a pervert!" Leorio glares at me I just smirk.

"See you at the goal Kurapika."

"Catch you later, old timer." I just simply wave at them.

"I'm not old!" huh? "I'm a teenager like you guys!" I nearly fall over, and some guys behind and in front do fall or go to. I should have guessed his energy and smell lead you to believe that, but I assumed he just aged well.

"I'm surprised you two can keep with me." Gon looks flattered I just ignore it I can run faster, but I want to speak more to them. "Or maybe its that everyone else that is too slow. Man... the hunter exam is gonna be a breeze. That's not fun."

"Hey why do you wanna be a hunter?" I'm curious to so I look at him.

"Me? I'm not actually interested in being a hunter." So like me then. "I heard that the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it would be hard, but this is disappointing."

"That sounds like Rochelle's answer." He looks at me I stare back then nod not ready to expand on that... yet.

"What about you Gon?" I speed up already knowing the answer, as I do I turn and stick my tongue at them. I see 44 on the way and ignore him and go towards Satotz.

"Hey Satotz, what is the name of the swamp we are heading towards?" He looks at me in shock, and then shakes it off.

"It's most commonly known as Swindlers swamp." Hmm I expand my senses to the swamp. Oh I have been there before. I learnt from the animals there. No new energy so I won't run to explore. I thought I will meet some new animals here to.

"I've been there before the animals are crafty that try to trick you for food." I chuckle a little. "They also like leading foolish hu... people to their deaths as well, but they are a nice brunch, but there you have to respect that there is a order to things, so no interfering, especially me, they were so mean and banned me from it." Nearly said humans then, that clearly says not normal.

"Is that so? When did you go there?" he asks obviously curious.

"I think I was about 7 at the time so 4 years ago I think." I sense 44 getting closer so I look ahead. Satotz catches on and we run in silence. Satotz and me were the first ones out, though Killua and Gon yell goal as they past the finish line.

They start yelling who crossed first. I join in after a while.

"Satotz who crossed first?" I grin and look at Satotz

"She did and then you two crossed simultaneously."

"Aww." They groan.

"Victory!" I mocked in their faces.

"Ok so me and Killua buy you dinner. Then I buy Killua dinner and Killua buys me dinner."

"That makes no sense." Me and Killua shout.

"Why don't you just give me a pig or something for me to kill and eat or something, why buy it?" I look at Killua and Gon head tilted, again. They look shocked at first but Killua shakes it off first.

"Then someone would have to cook it, and it won't necessary mean it will taste good, when you buy food it taste good. Like those noodles you brought at the beginning." He explains to me that's nice of him.

"Why not just eat it raw? For prizes isn't it normal to give the winner the right to have the first bite in the kill?" I tilt my head again. That's the way with animals; I guess they have different prizes for humans.

"It's bad for you to eat meat raw." I look at them shocked. I do it all the time even in human form and I'm perfectly healthy, I guess normal humans are weaker in that aspect. Maybe that's why sensei's said I won't fit in with normal humans, though I have a shot with Hunters.

"Hey Satotz is this where the second phase is going to takes place?"

"No. We still have quite a way to go."

So phase 1 continues


	6. Chapter 5

I stand up and walk to the entrance and when Kurapika is within hearing distance i speak just loud enough for him to hear "Kurapika, can I borrow a book?"

Kurapika obviously hears me. "Rochelle? How did you know I was... oh never mind? Why do you want to borrow a book, may I ask?" Kurapika is so nice.

"Killua and Gon keep making fun of the gaps of knowledge I have so I thought if I read a book I will be able to pick up things faster." Kurapika comes into view along with a panting perv... Leorio, I wave at them. I wait for them to finish to continue to talk.

"Is this our destination?"

Gon beats me to answer though. "No, it isn't."

"I see." He is out of breath, he needs to build up his stamina. "The fog is fading."

"So Kurapika can I borrow your book?" i repeat.

"Sure. But it probably be best for you to wait to read it. It probably isn't very interesting either for you." He offers the book to me with caution

"Its fine. " I start reading immediately. I will need something to do whilst running. I know this area from the back of my hand any way, I'm not allowed to interfere with any business here. Sour pusses. I sense two animals heading our way so I head towards the Satotz; he looks at me a question.

"I'm not allowed to interfere with any business in these parts." I simply state he raises an eyebrow I gesture my head towards the animals that will attempt to trick everyone when the time is right.

The shutters start to close blocking the entrance to the path we just walked. I turn to my book so I will be distracted when this phase starts. I can't accidently interfere now with their fun or food. Stupid ban.

They show up Leorio and ninja guy instantly believe in the fake, gullible much. I carry on reading only stopping when I sense something approaching Satotz, and not from the fake so I can interfere but decide against it and just side step out of the way still reading. I step back towards Satotz again after it has passed, ignoring everyone. Once the two animals have died I snap the book closed and look up now able to. I see everyone staring at me. I tilt my head in confusion "you were reading the whole time the man faced ape was here."

"I told you why already."

"Yes you did. Follow me if you want to make it to the second phase." I sniff and found Gon and Killua. Now do I run with them or not. I pick up my book again sensing animals approach. Satotz looks at me. I have run this swap blindfolded before, besides the mist will be coming back soon so no one will be able to see anyway. I keep pace Satotz. I want to be with Gon and Killua but I can't interfere if they run into an animal, so staying away will be best, I need to read anyway, so i can get ride of my confusion. Though this book is boring it is about random trivia , blah, blah, blah. I dodge some annoying plants as I run still with my head in the book.

* * *

><p>After running for I don't know how long. I sense Killua and Gon near and bloodlust oozing from 44 we are in a human group so I should be able to suggest they run ahead, and I am so bored so head back to them.<p>

"Yo." I make them jump, they obviously weren't expecting me.

"How, When, How?" Killua sputters at me.

"Smelt you. But we should head closer to the front, don't you think." I state, though Killua i would imagine can sense it to, Gon, i doubt it. i sigh at the thought of his obliviousness of the darkness that lurks in people.

"Ahh you noticed to huh. He's killed and wants to again." i knew he would know.

"What are you two talking about?" Yep, oblivious Gon.

"Hisoka." "number 44" me and Killua say at the same time.

"So his name is Hisoka huh?"

"You didn't know? Never mind, I have the same smell as Hisoka, you can't tell since I'm disguised like that man ape before." And Gon literally smells him; I smack him on the head.

"Not literally."

"Kurapika! Leorio! Killua and Rochelle say we need to move up!" even I can feel the tension and i'm clueless on humans.

"Baka! If we could we would!"

"Just go on ahead!"

As they say that I smell a toad nearing on us. Crap! I speed up slightly, I can't warn them, damn. I avoid it subtly the toad, and I watch as Killua and Gon get trapped. The toad looks at me and hops away. I follow it sensing that Killua will get both Gon and himself out. Froggy ignores me, obviously knowing why I was here, when suddenly it throws up. Eww I jump in a tree to avoid the sick, gross. I wave to Gon and Killua.

"Yo! Enjoy the bath!"

"How come you weren't eaten?" Killua yells obviously angry. I just shrug and jump down.

"I know where everyone is come on." I run to the others, though I smell Gon head towards Kurapika and Leorio. Though I don't sense bloodlust over there more interest and fun, than anything so he will be save, though he has got a crazy bloodthirsty pervert after him now. Hmm Maybe he isn't all that save then.

"Ah there they are, Gon we can... where did he go?" he looks for Gon.

"He ran after, Kurapika and Leorio."

"What! Why didn't you say anything?"

"We wouldn't have been able to talk him out of going, I can't interfere and you don't want to face Hisoka. Well for good reason."

"Tch" he runs of in silence. I run back to Satotz and read again to distract me from interfering. Why do I care enough to even think of interfering? I shake my head, it's just because they are interesting.

"Will I fit in with humans?" I whisper too quiet for anyone to hear, I can't help I want to, I guess I always been alone. Sensei's always accepted me but I wasn't a part of them I always had limitations I had to go by. "Will I ever belong?" Back at Meteor city I was accepted completely but never trusted nor could I trust others, I'm always, always, alone.

Once we reach a large wall, with a door. I climb up a tree not wanting to be bothered, though I wave to Killua so he knows. I rest in the tree and relax and read the book. It uses terms I'm not familiar with, I wish there was a book with definitions of everything it will make things so much easier, I wonder if such a book exists. Curiosity killed the cat. So I jump down looking to see the sniff find everyone together, so I make my way towards them. As I do there is a load noise which startles me so I leap in the air and cling to a tree branch. I miss Satotz leave. Everyone starts staring at me I see that Hisoka who is near the tree chuckles a bit. I hear laughter, i turn to glare at them only to see Killua and Gon rolling in laughter. Kurapika is clutching his stomach trying to hold his in and Leorio is wiping tears away.

I hide in the tree trying to calm down I partly changed again. I take deep breathes and try to calm down. Then someone kick the tree I'm in; hard. I cling to it on instinct. I peer down to see who's kicking my tree, looks like everyone is there. I jump down and land on Killua and Gon's shoulders, since they are the most guilty at laughing at me. I jump off their shoulders making them fall over due to the quick shifts in gravity while I gracefully land on my feet.

Before they can yell at me I want to know the answer to my earlier thought, so I turn to Kurapika since he seems the most knowledgeable, so he is the most likely to know if such a book exists. I turn to him and ask him seriously. "Is there a book just definitions of different words in it?" they all blink and Killua hits his own face for some reason.

"She's kidding right?" Leorio points at me with a shaky hand.

"No. I don't think she is. When I first meet her she kept poking my skateboard, and she had no idea what it was, and asked what it was. She was confused when I said friend. She later asked me what a bomb was, and went to poke it. Oh and she was confused when we said she won us buying her a meal and asked why not just hand her some raw meat."

"So you have no idea what a dictionary is." Kurapika asks me. I look at him blankly and tilt my head. After a while I shake my head since they obviously didn't get it. Kurapika's eyes widen in shock. I turn to Killua looking for an explanation. He just leans back; arms crossed enjoying the show, whilst smirking. Grrrr. He is enjoying this too much. "A dictionary is what you just described it is a book filled with definitions of words, they are very common."

"I think I need one of those." I admit it I'm clueless when it comes to my own kind. Kurapika pats me on the head. I turn towards hearing growling noises, someone is hungry. The gates don't open till noon. So we just have to wait. But that growling is getting loader, and more irritating. I look at the others to see that they are also looking at the gate waiting and anticipating for the next challenge.


	7. Chapter 6

When the doors finally open we are greeted by two very different people. One obviously female and proud by the way she is showing her skin, her shoes cover more skin than her clothes. Her hair is a turquoise colour and is tied up 5 times, which fans her face. She is quite small well small compared to the man behind her who has to sit on the floor since there is no chair that will hold him, also the man isn't wearing any shoes.

Everyone freezes at the sight of them; I guess such a sight isn't common. I walk forward a little peering round trying to see what else is there. But before I can get a good look she starts talking, dragging my attention away.

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" she has shocked everyone speechless. "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." So they both of them will be examining us then. Suddenly Buhara's stomach growls again, so do we cook something for this exam? Gon said it is bad for humans to eat raw meat so I can't give him that, if we do have to cook. Well it's no use thinking about it since it may not be happen..

"You must be hungry."

"I'm starving..." I have no idea how he is huge, he's bigger than some buildings I have seen.

"There you have it. Phase two will involve...cooking!" I knew it, damn I might fail, not sure if my cooking will get me a pass. I have cooked before, some animals liked to try how human eat meat, or certain animals did cook food, not many but some, most just ate it straight after the kill, offering the best part to the alpha of course. I stop listening to everyone's complaints since they are annoying.

I sneak off away from the crowed and talk to Buhara. "Hi Burhara. What will we need to cook?" He looks at me in surprise and smiles at me.

He whispers quietly so only I can hear. "Pork, you can use any pig that is in Biska forest. You must use the cooking facilties here to prepare the pork." I look around I have no idea how to cook like this. The knifes I can use, to an extent, the thing humans cook meat on I have only seen. I know the vegetables and fruit, so that is at least one thing i do know then. I tilt my head confused at what he said.

"There is only one type of pig here. Unless they aren't the animals with the large nose and pink skinned, the ones here only eat meat which is different form other species i have seen." He looks at me shocked, but chuckles a little. I notice that several people are saying something about Gourmet Hunters. I have no idea what that is. "Buhara, What is a Gourmet Hunter?"

He smiles again and turns to me. "Gourmet Hunters search the globe for new tasty recipes and new food to eat, from different plants, to animals. We search for the perfect dish to serve and to eat." I don't need to eat but I do appreciate the taste when I do eat something good.

"There are lots of different Hunters... You must be strong," he looks at me confused that's a first, "Animals don't like being eaten after all, it is eat or be eaten, I guess as a Gourmet you know of this rule and go by it." he pats me on the head and gestures me to join the crowed again. I sneak back in acting as if never moved.

They announce the challenge then Buhara, uses his stomach as a gong. I follow the others to see what they are doing. I see Gon use go down a slobe on his butt, Killua follows, I might as well join the pigs are down there so I follow behind Killua, I end up crashing into him though. Gah. Kurapika joined us... Umph. So did Leorio. It was kind of fun though.

The others are shocked by the pigs but I just run into the herd and killing one quickly a quick hit to the forehead therefore creating a stampede. Wopes. I grab my pig in one hand and head back. I grab firewood on the way. I lay the fire wood on the weird thing not sure of the name but humans use it to cook. I heat the firewood using energy manipulation. The weird stick turner thing looks easy to use so I stick the pig on it. I remember eating one of these pigs before, the meat was very tasty though the organs wasn't, so I grab a knife and a bowl and slit the pig draining the blood and remove the organs. I remember the blood being tasty though, so I will keep it. I dip my finger in the blood and lick the blood off. Yep its healthy, and a tasty pig. I think about drinking all the blood in the bowl but I restrain myself. I place the pig over the fire and spin. I sense Satotz in a tree so I wave at him and then concentrate on the fire and sense the fire as it flickers and take control. I send some of the fire to the inside to cook from the inside to make sure it is cooked; humans are very delicate, by the sounds of it anyway.

Once it is mostly cooked I pour the blood over the pig since since it is so tasty; though I leave a little in the bowl for me to drink. I leave the meat over the fire to cook a bit more, still tuned in to the fire so it won't burn. I look at the vegetables, and fruit. I pick up an apple and peal it heat it up and squash in I take two flat objects (a plate) one big one small. I place a slice of meat and blood on one plate and a spoon on apple sauce on the side. Place the rest of the pig on the other ,blood and all and line apple sauce round the edge. I pick them both up I notice that several contestants have gone up to be pasded by Buhara, and failed by Menchi. I lay the dishes in front of them to taste. Buhara smiles at me then eats the whole pig and the licks the plate to eat all the apple sauce and holds up a circle. Menchi has a taste as well, she looks surprised for a moment then holds up an x shape. So I fail to.

"Nice try kid. The apple sauce wasn't bad but too sour, the blood I have no idea why you would use blood from the pig as gravy. But how did you cook the meat itself it was as if..." My eyes widen a fraction then I just point to my station.

I put on a fake smile "I never cooked before so I have no idea how I cooked it, I just gave it my best. I'm sorry for the bad taste." I then walk off damn. A gourmet hunter would obviously know how I cooked it, that is was cooked from the inside as well as the outside. I walk back to my station and pick up the bowl of blood and organs, and I walk away from everyone else.

Once I'm alone I throw the organs into the forest, where they will be eaten by other animals, or become one with the earth. I tip the bowl back and finish off the blood. I have no idea why she didn't like the blood, it's tasty. Maybe it is a normal human thing. I doubt I will fit in here then. I don't sense anyone coming towards me but then suddenly the earth is telling me someone is. I never question when earth tells me something my senses don't agree on, earth is always right, but they all are always just means that they are hiding themselves then. I casually stand up acting natural and slowly walk towards Gon and Killua. Watching them fail will raise my spirits.

* * *

><p>"So we all fail" I voice out to the others, after they all failed too, which was hilarious to watch. Gon and Kurapika was insulted in the worst way. "You're no better than #403" in over words Kurapika and Gon are no better than Leorio. Killua and I just rolling on the floor in laughter after hearing that and bursting out more when Leorio asked how that was an insult.<p>

Once we calm down me and Killua just talk, since we were both never really wanted to be Hunters but just wanted to have fun, we weren't taking it as bad as the rest and we simply ignored everyone else. He laughed at how I cooked my meat and laughed harder when I said I poured the blood on top, which I drained out before and let it cook a little. Before I could ask why it was funny I sensed a disturbance in the air, so I grab Killua by the sleeve and drag him away, towards Gon and then i grab hold of Gon's sleeve to. This way if it approaches either of them I can drag them away easily. I sense something falling at a rapid pace so I drag them further from the path towards the grass.

A old man falls from the sky and goes towards Menchi and stares at her boobs. Pervert. I ignore them since I guess that he was probably is her superior judging by strength and sign on the air boat. Satotz must of called him to sort things out. I look at Gon and Killua, I've had the most fun i had today than i had in years.

After a while they begin to move, I jump out of my thoughts and look at everyone as we enter the air boat.

"Did you listen to the next challenge?" Killua knowingly asks. How does he always know. I shake my head in answer.

He rolls his eyes at me, i can't help but look at my shoes in embarrassment "we have a new challenge." he answers my unasked question, i simply nodd my head still embarrassed.

"Yeh a boiled egg." Gon adds.

* * *

><p>Once we arrive I study the energies, nope nothing new, again. i thought I would be able to meet different animals but it looks like i have been to this area before.<p>

"Now everyone... look down there." hmm boiled egg so we have to collect those eggs huh. Sounds fun.

"A Spider Eagle's web."

"They build webs down there?" Gon asks as I lean forward sensing the draft coming. I love the wind on my face, i love that it especially when i'm soaring though the air, the wind guiding me on my way.

"Look below the webs. Those are spider eagle's eggs." Old man pervert explains about the animal but since I already know, well except the name, which I now know, so I ignore him. Menchi jumps off the cliff oh, I'm going to enjoy this challenge. She flips round a web steadying herself. Waits for the wind to gather and drops. She grabs an egg and the updraft comes, and it sends her back up. She then quickly lands on the cliff.

I look at Gon and Killua who both look as eager as I am to jump off. We nod to each other eagerly.

"I've been waiting for this."Gon states we all look down and we jump down. Everyone grabs hold of the web whilst I just land on the web and walk along it slightly so i'm closer to the others. Channeling a tiger comes in handy in times like these. After we jumped off the cliff, a bunch of others follow right after us, and they also grab hold of the web. Huh looks like I'm the only one standing. I crouch down to the others not at all bothered by the height or about my balance.

"So now we wait." I whisper. Then some Baka jumps down.

"Let's go!"Leorio, the baka, goes to follow him.

However Gon stops him. "Not yet!"

"Why not?" really is a baka.

"There is no wind." me and Killua state at the same time. We both look at one another. Then shock fills in.

"Why you crouched on the web as if it is the ground baka!" aww so he does care. The others look at me to wondering what was going on. Shock slowly registers in all of their faces.

I smirk, I stand up straight and walk across the web with my hands behind my head. I turn around and walk back to them revealing to them that my eyes are closed. I hear Leorio stutter, my smirk grows. I crouch down to them again and once I'm crouched down to them I open my eyes. "II have done this sort of thing in training before, only much harder. Imagine standing on this web fighting, now thats fun." i partically grin at Leorio's horrified face, The others look shocked or impressed. "Anyway Leorio, there isn't always an updraft."

His mind suddenly becomes focused back on the challenge. "When's the next one?"

"Wait." Gon focuses on his senses not aware that everyone's eyes are on him. The web begins to lose strength, oh well it will hold up until the updraft anyway.

I sense the wind stirinig but before it is ready another set of bakas jump, since the web is weakening they panicked. I sense the wind has gathered and is ready to go. So I purposely fall backwards off the webb whilst waving to the others and grab my egg. Seconds later Gon announces to everyone "Now!"

I fly up on the updraft to meet them, I smie enjoying freedom the air offers and the height, the lightness of my body fluttering in the wind. It ends too so"on as we land. We cook our eggs which are very, very, tasty. I stand next to Kilua and look at him, by the look on his face he is equally enjoying the egg. A smirk forms on my face as an evil thought tugs at my brain. I bend down to Killua's egg and steal a bite. He glares at me, obviously not happy at me for stealing a bite. My smirk stretches further onto my face though. I look at my egg then back at him, which makes him smirk as he steals a bite out of mine. We grin at each other at the thought of the game. We look for Gon knowing he would also enjoy the thoughts of our game. Gon nowhere insight we decide to start the game with out him expecting him to join later.

The game simple, we steal bites of each others eggs, and we have to protect our own egg from being eaten. There are no rules. Well I won't use any energy channeling, I'm going to play this game in my human form. Oh and I won't kill them so i can steal their egg from his dead body either, since that will be no fun, and they are fun to be with.

We leap away from one another, I hide my egg behind my back with both of my hands. Killua just holds his egg to the side with his right hand cockily, bouncing it slightly in his hand. I look at his feet waiting for the best moment to strike. He shifts his feet ever so slightly, I speed forwards, at a speed he won't be able to track. I swiftly bend down behind him and steal a bite from his egg. He strikes where my head was but only hits air as i side step away, now facing him. He leaps further away. He moves his egg so that it is in his left hand and in front of his body. No doubt he intends to continuously switching which hand carries the egg. Whilst my eyes are on his egg, he speeds forwards, to bad for him my eyes can track him. I wait till he is behind me, I lower myself avoiding him from stealing a bite, as I do I rotate so i'm facing him. He sweeps at my feet causing me to fall. I raise my left hand to catch me into a one handed handstand. Killua takes this chance and dives towards my egg. I bend my arm about to push off and bounce to elsewhere, but he expects it and he swings his free arm up catching one of my legs and pulls me down. I begin to fall, as I do, I sense Killua take a bite of my egg. I swing my other leg at him, causing him to let go and back away slightly. But he doesn't intend to let me recover and begins to speed towards me again. i swiftly get up, and dash towards him. We are about to start another round when Gon stands is suddenly in the middle, but he is too close for both of us to stop. So i throw my egg up and me and Killua bump into Gon and end up as a heap of bodies. I bring an arm out to catch my egg as gravity brought it down into my hand.

We all get up I begin clutching my head, Gon has a hard head. I notice Killua doing the same thing, whilst Gon looks fine. I bring up a fist and hit Gon on the head at the same time as Killua.

"What were you thinking! Why did you jump right in the middle like that! You could of just joined in, we were waiting for you anyway." Killua yells at Gon.

"Huh. Why would I joined into your fight? It isn't good for you guys to fight." Killua hits his face again. I cock my head in confusion, we weren't fighting but having fun playing, I was even smiling and not smirking.

"We were playing a game Gon, we couldn't find you at the beginning, so we were expecting you to jump in at some point, I didn't think you would literally."

"Yeh, it was a fun game. We had to steal bites from each others eggs, whilst protecting our own from each other." I hold my egg out in front of me.

"You did pretty well for a girl." Killua smirks at me and holds his own egg and shows Gon.

"So you aren't angry or and weren't fighting each other."

"Nope" we both answer at the same time.

"Kurapika and Leorio said you guys just started fighting each other." he holds the remains of his egg out and shows us. We all smile at each other, and jump away. As we are about to start.

"Gon! Killua! Rochelle! Come on, were heading to the next phase!" The three of us look at each other and start to eat our own eggs as we walk towards the air boat with Kurapika and Leorio.


	8. Chapter 7

**I forgot to write this before, I don't own Hunter x Hunter and never will be. :( i will only write this on this chapter.**

**I would like to thank everyone for following and favorite my story this is the first time not writing a one-shot. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Allow me to introduce myself to the remaining forty-two applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exams Selection Committee." So old pervert has a high class name, I guess I should remember his name then, never know when it will come in handy.<p>

"I am his secretary, Beans." He looks like a bean and his name is Beans, how fitting.

"Originally, I'd planned to make an appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here...I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I will stick around for the rest of the trip." Killua and I yawn, both not affected nor bothered by the tension, though aware of it unlike Gon, this kid is clueless.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You will find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcomed to get some rest. In other words you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." What to do, I don't feel tired so I don't feel ready for sleep quite yet.

As I ponder what to do, Killua announces "Okay, Gon! Rochelle! Let's explore the airship!"

"Yeh!" Gon instantly replies.

I cock my head to the side where is the airship, and how are we supposed to get there from the air boat. "Where is the airship?"

"Ehhh! We're on it! How clueless are you?" Killua asks whilst he and everyone looks shocked, again. Dammit i never thought i would be considered clueless.

I look down again and blush. "I thought we were on an air boat. Wait so we can explore this air bo... I mean airship. That sounds like fun. Lets go!" I grab Killua's and Gon's sleeves and start dragging them towards the exit. As i do i look at Leorio and Kurapika, asking them the silent question 'you coming?' they shake their heads and yawn, indicating they are going to sleep. After dragging them a few step Killua and Gon snap back from whatever trance they were in, and we all started running away from everyone into the hall.

_**Examiner's**_

Menchi cut into her food but as she does she excitedly asks "Hey how many applicants do you expect to make it?"

"You mean pass the exam?" Buhara asks Menchi who already consumed a monstrous amounts of plate's worth of food.

"Yep this year we have an impressive group. Though I did fail them all at one point..."

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phase's consists of?"

"That's true...But didn't you notice it? One of them had this whole aura thing going on."

"What do you think Satotz?"

"Oh, yes. I like the rookies this year."

"Ha! So you agree?"

"I think #294 has a good shot."

"I'm partial to #99."

"He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat."

"What do you think Buhara?"

"Well. He wasn't a rookie but #44 is the one I favor. I'm sure you noticed, but when #255 was throwing a fit, I was #44 who was really on the verge of killing someone."

"I did notice that of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But didn't you realize? He was already that way from the moment we appeared. "

"Really?"

"Yeh, he was the real reason I was so edgy. He kept challenging me."

"I had an similar experience. He should be carefully monitored. Though it pains me to admit this, we are birds of a feather with him. However, his affinity for darkness is far stronger. As hunters we are continuously seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect. And every once in a while, we encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow things down. An oddball of sorts."

"Speaking of oddballs #113 is weird in a different way. Who in their right mind gives someone blood to eat served as gravy?"

"Ahh yes. Well during the first half of phase one she revealed to me that she had previously been to swindlers swamp, when she was just 7 years old, 4 years ago. That and she had been banned by the animals there from interfering with their food or their fun. She read a book for the most of the second half of the run. Lucky for you your meat was cooked though, after the first half she was confused on the reason for cooking meat."

"Oh yes. Whilst everyone was arguing about the challenge she came up to me to ask some questions and she knew there was only one type of pig on the forest though she looked like she didn't know the name of it. She also referred to the rule of animals. That you either eat or be eaten, that as a Gourmet Hunter I should be strong. She was a strange girl."

"Yes, but did you notice Buhara? Her meat was cooked from the inside as well as the outside. She also landed on the web on her feet, and wasn't afraid of falling she even crouched down on it, stood up walked along the web and back to her friends with her eyes closed and crouched down again and only then opened them. She jumped down before I thought the wind was ready, but she knew before I did."

"She is an oddball, as well." Satotz responded whilst sipping some tea.

_**Rochelle's Pov**_

Me and Killua smirk at each other, whilst Gon looks between us looking worried. Killua soundlessly opens the door. We slowly creep in, one at a time and grab whatever food we can, whilst avoiding being seen. A game that Killua came up with. I see Killua and Gon each grab a leg of meat, I look around and also grab a leg to eat. I avoid being seen.

When suddenly a cook turns around and sees Gon. He spins round frantically seeing if anyone else sneaked in, and sees Killua and me. "Hey there! Kids!" we all run round the kitchen in attempt to hide or flee. I mainly just run around to cause destruction, 'accidentally' bumping into trays, bowls, food, ect causing them to crash onto the floor. "Stay out of the kitchen!" He catches Gon and Killua and throws the two out and turns to me and grabs me and throws me out to. "Go eat in the dining hall!" We look at each other and hold our legs in triumph.

* * *

><p>We casually walk around the halls eating our legs, after all we already explored everywhere that airship had to offer, so no rush.<p>

"Wow, awesome!" Killua runs to the window, me and Gon look at each over then at Killua. "Look Gon, Rochelle." He then presses his face to the window. Me and Gon rush over to see what he was looking at.

"Hmm! What is it?" we both press our face to the window looking at the lights. It is beautiful, every time I see it. Though this is the first time seeing such a view with humans and with people who looks at the view in such wonder. "whoa! It looks like the ground is covered in jewels." We look at the ground with wonder.

"Yeh" Killua and I respond at the same time.

After a while Gon opens his mouth again. "Hey, I was wondering Killua..."

"Hmm."

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon curiously asks.

"Hmm... They're alive. Probably." Probably? Wonder makes him wonder if they are dead?

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins." He states his tone completely serious, with a slight edge to it. I wonder what an assassin is.

Gon looks surprised "Huh? Both of them?" I cock my head again to the side as he turns and looks at both of us, he looks at Gon in shock but looks at me and sighs slightly. He then giggles in amusement.

"That's your first reaction? Hahaha! You really are a riot!" I tilt my head to the other side even more confused why is he now denying it, it was obviously that it was the truth. "You're the first person who's ever responded seriously." he pauses and look at me "I'm not counting you Rochelle since you obviously have no idea what an assassin is."

"It was the truth though. Why are you trying to deny it now, It obvious that your parents being assassins is the truth. What is an assassin anyway?"

He looks at me in shock and turns to Gon worried. Gon just grins at me then looks back at Killua "Yeh, I knew too you were telling the truth. Right?"

"What makes you guys say that?"

"Hey answer my question first then we will answer yours." I cover up Gon's mouth before he can answer, Gon tries without result to remove my hand, but i ignore him. Killua narrows his eyes slightly, I narrow mine too at the challenge. He closes his eyes after a minute of staring and sighs. As he opens his eyes he turns to look away, and looks outside.

"An assassin is a hired killer. People pay them to kill people who they want dead. They're killers."

"Ok. It was obvious to me. I have been around liars a lot, so I know who is lying and who is telling the truth. When they are good at lying I use my instincts." I let go of Gon's mouth to let him answer as well. I look at Killua to see him look at me in shock. I tilt my head in confusion at his expression, he notices this and shakes his head and looks at Gon.

Gon spends a moment breathing, I may of covered his nose too then. Wopes. "It's just a hunch for me." Killua blinks at this a few times letting it sink in and moves his head and arms to rest on the table in front our bench.

"That's weird... People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious." I blink letting that sink in. "I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me..." His eyes are looking at the scene outside not looking at our reactions as if scared to see but wanting to know. I rest my head and arms on the table and look at Killua as he talks.

"But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" He turns to us now relaxing into the conversation no longer stressed, I find myself smiling. "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin." My smile broadens at this Killua's tone of voice at this, and Gon laughs. "Horrible parents right? It's natural that their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home." Oh so he didn't kill them, they should be fine, oh this is why they are 'Probably' alive. He gains his cheekiness again and his hand rests around his face in thought and happiness. "I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing." Then Killua changes completely and has stars in his eyes which I found creepy. "When I become a hunter, I'll start by capturing my family, I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties..."

"Wow Killua, your great. I never thought of surpassing my farther."

"I see. I guess by capturing my dad would mean surpassing him." His tone turns serious as if noticing this.

"I'm know you will be able to do it."

"That doesn't sound very convincing. You don't even know my farther."

I butt in here also wanting to cheer Killua on."It will take time, but you will. After all looking at you I can tell your farther must be strong, I'm sure you will surpass him, just in time."

He blushes slightly. "Thanks." He mumbles looking down. He suddenly looks up and at me and his eyes seems to of come to a realisation "So you know mine and Gon's stories whats yours." He looks at me as I look down and away from them. "Its only fair I revealed mine and I come from a family of assassins." I look at him hoping he would change his mind, but I see his determination to know. I look to Gon in hope for him to help convince Killua, but he shares the same determined eyes as Killua.

I sigh at the hopelessness. I rest my elbow on the table and look outside. "I don't any have parents. I was thrown away in the trash and ended up in Meteor City. The residents their helped me and raised me. Everyone there have bounds thinner than strangers but stronger than family. Life was cruel, you had to steal food from one another, it was common for others to beat you up to try and steal your food. However there was moments when you would all play games even though you fought the previous day. It wasn't uncommon for 'friends' to attack one another to steal from them or kill them. the strong survive the weak die. That was just the way things were. By the age of about 4 someone gave me my name on the very same day I left Meteor City. He was strange but kind, he said we were family so I asked him to name me." I giggled at the memory "it is a strange name though, but I like it. I left Meteor to train with animals, the animals in the forests are my sensei's they taught me everything they knew. I went to different animals, continuing to learn new things from them. one day they told me of hunters. As time went on I realised I haven't been around my own kind in 7 years, so I mentioned to my sensei at the time that I was going to learn from my own kind." I blushed at the memory. "They laughed at me, they went into hysteria fits of laughter, it took ages to get them to stop. When they did they told me I would never fit in. I guess they were right though my human knowledge is lacking, and since animals never bother learning human names for things, I lack in names." I pause, i gain a name late and then lack in knowing names of things. "Irony sucks." i mumble barely audible "They continued on saying that I may have a shot in fitting in with hunters, but only a slim chance. Judging from the examiners reactions to me they were right. I doubt I will fit in anywhere. Not with animals as I have to live with restrictions with every species, not with people at Meteor City since everyone is so suspicious and uptight. And not here since I am more beast than human." I end up just stating thoughts out loud I realised. I turn to them blushing, I see Gon crying and Killua shocked.

"That's so sad." Gon weeps, I just sit shocked, I made Gon cry. I start waving my hands in panick i don't know how to cheer him up, or anything, what do i do? He suddenly brightens up, and i sigh in relief. "But we accept you. You have fun with us right? You can stay with us, right Killua?"

Killua looks as shocked as I am. "Of course if you want to."

I smile brightly and nod my head. "Yeh, you guys are a lot of fun. Being with you two is the most fun I ever had."I suddenly turn and look at the direction that Netero is in. I don't want to say anymore since he will over hear. Gon and Killua talks to one another whilst I watch Netero to see what he will do, he sees me and looks shocked, but smiles slightly, with a slight glint in his eye; the same glint I get when I'm up to something fun. He then releases a wave of bloodlust. My eyes change instantly my ears and tail appear but are hidden I crouch down on the floor hissing. I keep an eye on his presence ignoring the boys though I stay in the way of Netero and them the whole time. He appears in a different hallway calmly. I hiss at every step he takes closer to us lowering even further, ready to spring and attack. I stay in position on the floor ignoring everything he says and watch him for any sign of an attack.

I feel someone poke my shoulder. I ignore them in favor of keeping my eyes on Netero, who just raises an eyebrow at me. I hiss at the movement, more animal than human, at the moment. I feel the poke again, but again ignore them, they start poking me over and over harder each time. I stay aware of any threats and ignore the poking. Suddenly movement enters my field of vision, but isn't registered as a threat so I ignore again. Then someone touches my hat, I remember I'm supposed to keep the hat on I duck away from their hands. But the hands are relentless I begin weaving away from them, though keeping a stern gaze on Netero, who looks amused. Suddenly water is thrown at me. I sputter and hiss. Though I slowly regain my senses and turn to look at the direction of the water, looking away from Netero, realising he was only doing it for fun. I turn to Gon who is holding the water and Killua who is frozen to the spot who looks like he was the one going for my hat. I cock my head looking at them.

"Were going to play a game with old man there, if we win we get our hunter licence now instead of continuing with this easy exam, want in?" Killua ignores what I just did probably realising what happened and simply state what I missed. I nod my head and smile at them.

We end up in a big room, Netero strips down to a down to a brown vest and rolls up his trouser and get rid of those stupid shoes. He bounces a ball, I eye the ball, I feel the cat in me stirring wanting to play with it. I see Killua eyeing me in the corner of his eye smirking. i remove my eyes from the ball, sadly and cock my head and look at Killua. His smirk grew.

"You were following the ball with your eyes so much, you copied its movement with your head." He grins at me, which makes Gon laugh and Netero to giggle and me to blush yet again. I face Netero with my head down looking at the floor refusing to look at the ball.

Netero stops giggling at me "Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before this airship reaches its destination, you win. I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You'r free to attack me however, you'd like. I won't touch you."

Huh? That's so easy. You can't call it a game" No it won't he is strong, this should be fun.

"Why don't you give it a try first?"

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua speaks up.

"Yeh."

"Then I'll go first." I sit down and curl up in a ball to watch, knowing I will be going last, Gon is practically dancing in excitement. I can wait I will analyse him in the mean time.

"Go ahead." Netero cockily replies with his eyes closed. Oh this will be good.

Killua looks annoyed, probably due to being looked down on. He slowly begins to circle him, after a moment he slices his steps and moves to a certain rhythm, which creates lots of Killua's. The many killua's surround Netero, but there is only one Killua I subtly keep my eye on the real one, his shadow shows the real one. I have seen an animals with similar techniques, an animal who moves so fast only their shadow is in view, circling their prey they slowly narrow this circle, usually paralyzing their prey in fear. The other moving so fast it leaves a blur of images after the second time circled, this species have glowing eyes which leaves an creepy trail of light. The eyes is what freeze their prey. Both of these animals are fast however they are weak in strength.

I watch as the many Killua's, though my eyes are keen on one. I see the real Killua make a move to the left of Netero aiming for the ball. Netero moves backwards ever so slightly causing Killua to miss by a hair. Killua lands on the floor for only a second before pushing off again directly at him, again Netero jump back, Killua reaches for the ball repeatedly Netero moves the ball so it stays out of Killua reach. He tries to kick the ball away only for Netero to move it just above the kick. He lands on his feet and jumps immediately after trying to reach tha ball, Netero moves the ball, once Killua lands he jumps over him. Killua moves trying to get the ball, only for Netero to act just a bit faster and dart away or move the ball, or roll the ball behind his neck.

Killua slowly gets more and more annoyed at each time, Netero torments him. He looks at Netero and realise he can't just go after the ball since that is what Netero expects. Netero taunts Killua by blancing the ball on a single finger before tossing it up and balancing it on his face, like seals do. Killua launches towards Netero again and goes to kick Netero's leg.

I stand up. "Baka!" However it is to late. Killua kicks his leg hard. I watch his face slowly turns to a face that is in pain. "Baka, he jumped off a air ship whilst it was high up in the air, and landed perfectly fine. What do you think would happen, baka!"I yell at Killua as he bounces around whilst clutches his leg in pain.

"Killua! Tag! Tag! Its my turn!" Gon looks like he can't hold himself still anymore out of excitement.

Killua limps over and hits Gon's hand he sits next to me, I sit back down. I cool down my hand so that it is ice cold. I place my hand on Killua's leg to help ease any pain. He flinches and looks at me.

"Your hand is ice cold. How?"

"One of the animal habitats I lived in before had extreme climate, it was very extreme freezing one second, scorching the next. I had to pick up a way to control my temperature. I am now fine in extreme cold or extreme heat. Though I have a limit of course, but I found that I can adjust my temperature." I shrug it wasn't a big deal, humans can pick up such a skill, after all there was humans living in that climate.

I turn back to Gon who looks ready. He launches himself head on at Netero. Netero lowers his guard. However, he quickly regrets it as Gon jumps up and crashes into the ceiling? I shake my head. Gon clutches his head in pain. I rush to Gon and place my cold hand on Gon which slowly eases the pain, Whilst Killua yells at him and points out all of his mistakes "Baka! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment the old man relaxed his guard!"

Gon sits up and looks at me. "Rochelle your hand is ice cold it's really nice, thank you." I smile at him I slowly remove my hand. Gon place his own hand on his injury and rubs it as he stands. He holds his hand out to me I cock my head in confusion. I suddenly remember what Killua did to Gon earlier and lift my own hand and looks back to Gon's and hit his hand with my own. He nods in approval and I smile. "I messed up there."

"So it's my turn now, old pervert." I revert to his old nickname. I look at him for a moment, I can't face him head on like Gon since that only worked since he thought Gon as too innocent to use his head, though he doesn't use it that much. I decide on Killua's approach is best. I vanish from sight for a moment and appear behind Netero, he turns around just as quick. This time I start running slightly in a certain rhythm like Killua but different, I speed up creating a blur of images, some more potent than others but all staring at Netero. My shadow slowly merges together making it hard to tell who is who. A sound echoes throughout the room. Netero looks at the images confused but stands firm, he isn't easy to scare then. I launch to the right side and jump so I will leap over to the ball. He hasn't used his right hand or left leg throughout the game, making it out to be a weakness. He barely notices me in time he moves back but I'm ready for that. I swing my left hand to his shoulder and change my direction slightly. He goes to move again so I flip in mid air and go to kick him behind the head. It connects sending him forward slightly. I land behind him and leap at him again from the right. He cartwheels over me, holding the ball on his butt. Gross. I push off my feet as he lands reaching for the ball but he simply moves backwards. My hands land first and I push off I flip in mid air and land on his right shoulder. I reach for the ball he moves the ball out of reach. I lower myself quickly to his back his shock allows me to move and cling to his left arm. He tosses the ball in the air so it lands on his face and lowers his arm to the floor. I land on my butt. I quickly get up and attack him non stop each second getting faster, he dodges each one, though he had to use his left foot to dodge. I kick him hard on the stomach and use him as a spring board to reach the ball he ducks slightly causing me to just miss the ball, though I do touch it. Making it fall back towards me. He steadies the ball with his right hand. I look at him in victory, thought the others are behind me and don't see. He looks shocked but smiles.

I look at the ball as he bounces it again. The cat in me stirs inside and my pupils change. He looks at me as he notices my eyes. I eye the ball and feel myself lower into a crouch again. I'm about to pounce when I snap out of it. I shake my head quickly nearly shaking off my hat, though I grab my hat and fix it before it does. My eyes back to normal I turn to the others who are looking at me in shock. I grin at them and hold my hand up. Killua tags back in and I curl up and take a nap.

I wake up to see Killua and Gon both attacking simultaneously at Netero. However, they crash into one another. I stretch like a cat and rub my eyes. "Need a hand?" I ask drowsily. They both nod. I look at Netero for permission who grins at the challenge. Gon starts off the attack by charging head on, he uses his boot to increase his attack range and kicks his chin making him drop the ball. Killua kicks the back of head hard making him fall forward stopping from catching it. whilst in the air Killua reaches for the ball since it is right in front of him. However Netero's hands use the floor and pushes his left leg and kicks the ball away, he flips around but as he's landing, I kick at him disrupting his landing which gives us extra seconds. Although he speedily rights himself, and launches himself at the ball. Gon uses his other boot, pushing it out of his reach. I leap on top of Netero, pushing him into the floor, whilst Gon and Killua reach for the ball, I leap towards the ball directly in front of Netero. Netero gets serious and pushes himself up whilst Gon and Killua are mere inches away from the ball. Netero's left leg pushes into the ground hard pushing himself forward fast. I saw it coming so when he reaches me I use him as a spring board to increase my speed so I'm faster. But Netero doesn't slow down. I reach for the ball with Killua and Gon and go to take the ball as it is in reach, my finger just graze the ball, but I am too far up, so I miss the ball and fall forward as Netero grabs the ball.

I sense bloodlust from Killua so I stand up and walk over I cool down my hand and place it on him, shocking him out of it. He looks up at me grateful, he doesn't want Gon to see him like that, probably.

"I commend you for your efforts." He looks at me slight confusion, I look at Gon and Killua and he gets the picture. When I used him as a spring board I adjusted my height so I would just be out of the balls reach. I won but only him and me knows it, since I didn't grab hold of the ball I won't get my license but I just wanted to play. He underestimated and that is only the reason I got an unknown win.

"You're amazing Netero! Really amazing!"

Killua still is still emitting bloodlust but it is under control I pull him up. "Forget it... I give up. I lose!" he walks off heading towards his t-shirt.

"Why? We still have time. And just now we were really close. "

"Jeez. You really have no clue, do you?" so he realised to then "The old man has barely used his right hand and left leg, though he has used them with Rochelle." he said whilst thinking he looks at me slightly.

"What!" Gon looks shocked.

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and never take the ball from him." he looks at me at the end of the statement.

Netero looks at me, before responding "oh so you figured it out? And here I thought I'd fooled you."

"So that's what he was doing."

"Haha. You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go Rochelle, Gon!"

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer."

"Huh?" Killua rushes to Gon's face before yelling "Didn't you hear what I just said?! It useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!"

"Yeh! I don't care about the ball. We've only used half of the time limit. So I'm going to get Netero use his right hand before the time runs out." I giggle slightly. However, it grows when I see Killua's face and I end up rolling on the floor. He growls at me as he walks past not waiting for me. After he is gone my giggles ease up and I stand up. I start walking to the exit.

"Your going too Rochelle?"

"Yeh I already got old pervert to use his right hand and left leg. I attacked that side purposely realising the weakness in it. It isn't the greatest weakness, so it still is hard, so it's not much of one." I grin and look at Gon "But that is what makes it fun." I walk out as I smell blood.

I head towards Killua and the blood knowing he killed two people. Bet they annoyed him whilst he was in his already irritable state. I see the bodies and look to Killua.

"Killua!" he turns to me and looks down at the bodies, looking guilty. I look at Killua and realise he is shirtless. I blush "K-K-Ki-ll-u-u-aa." His face is down so doesn't realise I'm embarrassed and nor afraid "Put on a shirt!" I turn around quickly as he looks at me in shock but not fast enough to hide my blush.

_**Killua's Pov **_

"Killua!" I hear Rochelle call me. I turn around with wide eyes as I look at the bodies in front of her. She knows I'm a killer. Knowing and seeing are different she's seen the dark side of me. "K-K-Ki-ll-u-u-aa." She stammers out. She's afraid, she has the right to be, I'm a killer after all. "Put on a shirt!" I look up to see a tomato red Rochelle. She quickly turns around. I blush slightly seeing myself shirtless. But it ain't a big deal. I grin slightly.

"Aww you're embarrassed huh? Never seen a guys chest before? Nothing to be embarrassed about, its not like I saw yours. Hmm." She kept teasing me before so here is my revenge, life is good.

"I've seen naked males before." I feel irritated slightly, then I realise 'males'.

"Human males?"

"...No." She groans. I look at the bodies again.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" I ask the question that's on my mind, its killing me not knowing.

"Have you got your shirt on?" I stay silent. "I want to answer looking at you. So put your shirt on!" I quickly put my shirt on.

"Ok done." She turns around hands over her face and peeks through her fingers before removing her hands. I giggle slightly. She sighs at me and looks me in the eye.

"You're forgetting Killua I grew up where killing was normal. I saw friends kill one another. Hell I killed people; I thought it was normal whilst living there. I then went to learn from animals and had to do what they did. Sleep like them, walk like them, breath like them, eat like them. Killua," She hesitates and looks ashamed and looks at the floor. She barely whispers "some of them ate humans."

I'm shocked she killed before she was 4? She thought it was normal? She ate humans? I look at her in shock but not in disgust. She slowly looks back up at me seeing the shock but breathes out in relive.

"I learnt the value in life from some animals who only ate vegetables or fruit. Though I have learnt the taste of humans too, I know the value of life but I can kill humans without regret. Killing is a part of me no matter what, I accept that side of me though, I accept that life has meaning too. I now kill when necessary and not for fun. I learnt that difference between the two through experience, though it was necessary for me to learn. It isn't necessary for you to learn though. Some animals just killed for fun like the animals in the swamp, some of my sensie's life there. They taught me the fun. I won't experience that again. Though, I still have fun killing." she looks down. "Taking down a strong opponent is thrilling, I won't lie, I may have fun sometimes killing, but I don't kill for fun. There is a difference. There is more to life than killing though, so there is more to us than killing." She smiles at me as she says the last bit as if knowing my fears. She probably experienced them before. Despite being younger she is more grown up in some areas though she is just a kid when it comes to humans.

She has accepted her killing side completely. I walk over to her and grab her hand and pull her to a room to sleep in.

" I won't lie to you either. So shall we get some sleep." I move past the topic. She smiles at me and I smile back. We're both killers but in a different way I guess. She has accepted it whilst I'm trying to suppress mine. I find a room nearby which was empty. I guess it is quite a distance from the speech earlier. I sit against a wall. Rochelle sits next to me and looks down. I look down to see my hand still holding hers and let go. She stretches like a cat, and she called me cat boy, if I'm cat boy she's cat girl. I smirk at the thought she rotates in a circle before curling up and tucking her head by her knees. I stroke her hair as she drifts off to sleep.

She is a weird one, she comes to an exam with take out from upstairs and slurps it up, making her the center of attention. I saw through her plot whilst she kept taking glances at everyone and by the amusement in her clear sky blue eyes. I was so shocked when she invited me to join, her little scheme was genius, I found it hilarious, everyone's faces when she invited me to join, the jealous faces, the drooling faces, I chuckled remembering.

When I saw her drinking from a can of Tompa's juice I found myself worried until I saw that smirk of hers, and knew she was immune like me. I walked with her to a gap in the wall up by the pipes and laid out our stash in our hide out. I was shocked by her confusion over a skateboard, though I found her confusion a bit cute. Though her confusion over my skateboard strange, but I know why now. 7 years is a long time to go without another human. Being forced to kill or eat the only humans who came close. She must of felt alone, like me. Surrounded by my family who looked at me as a killing machine and not at me only ever leaving the grounds to go on missions, killing everyone I was told. Never allowed to have a friend.

I think back to the skateboard incident I answered what a skateboard was but I talked to her as if talking to an idiot. The evil genius who brought noodles down with her was gone. The idiot who didn't know what a skateboard was remained. I remember when she poked me instead of the skateboard like I thought she was going to. She pushed me off. I glare at her sleeping form at the memory.

She keeps surprising me though repeatedly. So does Gon, he said it was fine for me not to tell him my name. The fact he wants to be like his dad but has never meet him. He is so naive, I chuckle he is so dense to the atmosphere, he yelled to his friends about moving up. He is so much fun to be around, nothing is boring with these two.

They accepted my past. They accept me for me, unlike my family who want me to be something else, they want a killer not Killua, the 12 year old boy. Rochelle's past shocked me, but what really shocked me is that she likes being with us to, and is having as much as we are. It's hard to tell she is opening up more now. I guess I am too.

The game we played whist eating our eggs, she is impressive. I can't know who would of won if Gon didn't interfere. I wonder what would of happened if Gon joined at the beginning. Would we ganged up against her. Would they ganged up against me. Would we of ganged up against Gon. Or would of been madness. I'm going for madness, i chuckle we may have to find out.

I think back when I felt the bloodlust I went on high alert, but Rochelle went into attack mode, but she kept us behind her the whole time. Protecting us. Her animal nature seems to of accepted us. She didn't respond to anything. When I poked her to try to get her to leave, or when I continuously poked her with Gon to try and get her to snap out of it and tell her about the game, aware she wasn't listening in that state. The only thing she responded to was any movement Netero made, and me trying to get her hat. Oh that and Gon throwing water at her. I wonder why she wanted to keep the hat on. She isn't hiding her gender, since her hair is down and she is wearing a skirt and a snug t-shirt. So what is she hiding? I reach for her hat whilst she is sleeping she grabs my hand, sniffs it and snuggles into my hand. When she lets go I go back to stroking her hair, its soft and is relaxing. I chuckle, just like a cat. Though even in her sleep she won't let me touch that hat. I sigh I will ask her later. I feel my eyes grow heavy, as I stroke her.

She helped me and Gon with her cold freezing hands, I felt ice warmer than her hands, yikes, though it eased any swelling that would of happened and bruising and helped Gon avoid a nasty headache. During her match, the move she did was similar to rhythm echo but it was different. It was better. Did she learn it from animals; I wonder if she could teach me. it was super creepy though the noise that echoed around especially, I wonder how. Before she switched with me she went back into that animalistic state again, I wonder what would of happened if we didn't switch. I feel she could of got the ball if she wanted to when we all ganged up against old man. She was just too high to grab the ball though her fingers stroked the ball ever so slightly.

I focus on stroking her hair for a moment and find myself falling asleep with one thought in mind. I wonder if I can have fun with them in the next challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the review<strong>

**Rhina Dragonfly-Thanks for saying Rochelle was cute I was worried i made her out to sound like an idiot. I think she is cute too though, thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 8

"Huh? What's a cat doing here?" Hmm that sounds like Killua. I stretch my limbs and rub my eyes. I look around and swish my tail around, not exactly pleased about being woken up. Wait! Killua asked 'what's a cat doing here?' I look at myself. I turned myself into a cat in my sleep. I'm lucky it wasn't my big tiger form but a cross between tiger cub and house cat. I look up at Killua pretending to be a cat; I sniff him and cautiously rub myself against him.

"Your kinda cute." So he is a cat person then. I purr against my will when he scratches behind my ears. "Huh? We're landing soon? " what?! I must have been distracted my Killua's stroking that I ignored the announcement. "You have a collar let's see who you belong to. Gah! I run away from Killua and dash into another room. I forgot my collar sticks around even when I change, well only in my cat forms, I have no idea why. I look around the room I found myself in. I sniff someone is here. but I don't see anyone, so they must be behind. I look behind me only to see Hisoka.

"Meow" act like a cat. Act like a cat. Their personalities are ingrained into me I can do it easy. But seeing Hisoka can put anyone on edge.

"Huh what's a cute kitten doing here?" he goes to pick me up. I swipe my claws at him without a second thought. He ignores my protest and picks me up and scratches behind the ears. Heavenly. I purr against my will. Animal instincts taking over I rub my whiskers against his hand. The sound of chuckles snaps me out of my thoughts. "Your rather friendly, hmmm you have a name tag." He reaches for my tag. I go to swipe him again, but he scratches my chin. Heavenly... snap out of it. I bite the offending appendage and swipe my claws. I wiggle myself out of his grasp and run like hell out. I race to one of the more private bathroom. Lucky I went with Gon and Killua yesterday over wise it would take me forever to find an appropriate place to shift. I sneak into the bathroom. No one is around nor been here in a while. I don't sense any one nearby. I shift back into my human form. I look in the mirror checking my hat and everything is in place. I sigh in relieve when I see that I look human.

I wonder why Hisoka let me go, it's obvious I wouldn't of been able to escape him if he wanted to. That must be it he didn't really care, and didn't really have the desire to hold onto me.

* * *

><p>I look around looking for Gon and Killua. Where are they? We landed on a tall tower with several secret passages. As I spot them the green bean tries to get everyone's attention, so I stop and listen. It's probably best if I actually know what the next challenge is.<p>

"Everyone, the exam's third phase will begin here, at the top of trick tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the third phase. I pray for your success." Seems simple enough, I wonder if I can spice things up.

I walk to Killua and Gon. "Hey." I wave to them

"Where you this morning? I woke up next to a cat." Killua asks, I guess being an assassin he never sensed me leave so is confused.

"I woke up early and snuck out. I didn't want to wake you. I don't remember seeing a cat." I look at him to see he is glaring at me. He must think I but the cat next to him, he didn't glare at me till I said that. "Well it suits cat boy to wake up next to a cat. You must attract them. All you need now is retractable claws and they will accept you as one of their own, and will teach you their ways." I tease, he blushes. "You have retractable claws don't you?" I smirk, oh sweet revenge.

"No!" I chuckle at him, he is hiding something.

"I sense denial." It turn my attention to Gon "Gon, when cat boy shows off his claws let me know so I can introduce him to his cat family, I know a tribe who will gladly accept him, hmm the fur colour matches too."

"Will do. I never met someone with retractable claws before!" Gon looks at Killua starry eyed. Killua takes one glance at him before pushing him.

"Shut up!" he storms off to the edge of the tower.

"Hey do you guys want to race to the bottom?" I ask them.

Killua looks at me "Oh your on. Gon lets go we have to beat Rochelle!" I chuckle as I see them approach the edge.

"So you guys are going to team up against me hmm? Fine but don't complain when I beat you." Killua turns to me.

"Well remember that when we beat you!" He throws back.

"Will do, though only to hold it against you. Oh don't bother looking over the edge the way down isn't there."

I walk off before we could rile each other anymore. I turn to see that they ignored me, and were looking over the edge. Oh well. I send my energy into the tower, to get the layout of the building. There are lots of passages; five of them even lead to the same place. I walk to a single entrance passage, when I stood on it, it opened. I land on my feet and look around. I walk to see a sign, 'Welcome To The Deceptive Path'. I take a bit of scrap fabric which I use in training and wrap it around my eyes, as a blindfold. Eyes will trick me and besides this sounds like it will be good training. I walk to the door which was hidden as part of the wall and pushed it open. So the challenge begins.

I walk into the hall way, hmmm, it appears this might serve as good training, with all the traps around. Even though energy manipulation was one of the first skills I developed, it is my weakest subject of control. I barely improved over the 7 years. Shifting into other forms is my basic skill, though animals more than anything, I can do humans but it very difficult and my strength goes down, I wouldn't be able to fight shifted into another human, so it is a pointless skill. Animal forms I find much easiest and works to my advantage. There are certain animals which I find easier to shift into more than others, cats are the easiest, sea creatures I find the hardest, might be because many cats hate water.

I can channel energy into me so I don't need to eat, also when injured I can channel energy though with energy manipulation and I can channel energy into me to help me heal faster, though that drains a lot of energy. I guess it's because I have to concentrate on getting the energy to flow into me, so I can't use it in a fight, not until I can master it, though in extreme cases I may have to use it but only for major injures and heal myself just to the point where can fight. Then lastly is when I channel my energy into earth, air, fire, or water, this is hard to do since it is hard to keep the connection open and drains energy like a sponge. Earth I find the easiest to do along with air, though fire and water I find extremely difficult so I can only do the minimal. I imagine that must be because I am always surrounded by air and earth but fire and water are always hidden; though my skills in the elements have improved after being taught by the animals since they taught me of their connection to nature, and how some animals interact with them.

Air beasts have taught me how to sense movement and the currents of the wind and how to cool down. Creatures of the underneath have taught me how to see with the earth through vibrations. Sea creatures have taught me the currents of the water, and how to seek water. Beasts of fire, have taught me how generate my own heat inside of my own body and out of my body and the sensitivity to be able to sense spikes in temperature.

Of course I have learnt more than those but those are the skills which I most experienced in, other forms I have to concentrate hard to get results. However, in tiger form I am able to use these skills a lot easier which I do find strange, though I have met different species of tigers which are elemental based.

I suddenly realised I was standing still by the door. I send more energy out to get a wider range. I send immediate energy into the earth and air. So I know where you trigger the traps and any affects it may have. I send a little bit of energy to water and fire to sense areas of water, and spikes in temperature.

I pause. Do I set off traps purposely, or do I avoid them? Avoiding the traps all together will be too easy, so purposely setting traps off it is. I start walking I sense a trap next to my left foot so I step on it. the air currents change, I duck to avoid the first what I assume to be an arrow, I shift to my left, then quickly to my right, I jump ever so slightly to avoid a one aiming for my feet. I grin. Oh I might have fun with this. I walk ahead again, step on a trap, I swiftly leap across the air and land in a roll. The floor where I was standing fell down. I pick myself up and head off purposely setting off another trap. I focus I sense something heading my way, fast. I start running forwards, I set off some traps on the way, avoiding unstable earth, avoiding sharp things, and weaving through arrows, spears and other sharp things that come out of the walls, ceiling and one case the floor.

I sense three doors ahead, one opens to a brick wall that is a weird door. Another door heads into a deep pit. The last door leads down. I run towards that door, still activating traps. I duck as fire starts shooting at me and slide across the floor, I stand up, again activating a trap. I avoid the water pit, I step on another trap, how many traps do they have in one corridor? Anyway I ignore the trap as air shots at me; poison doesn't affect me, so why avoid it. I quickly open the door and slide through it as the rock rolls past me. I stand up and a smirk grows on my face. Oh this should be fun for a while.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lippo's pov<strong>

What just happen! I look at #113's screen. I was feeling somewhat sorry for her since she fell down deception route that is practically a false route. Only one who knows their way through the tower is able to weave though the corridors and hidden doors.

**Flash back**

A single child landed the impossible route. Tough luck kid, you shouldn't have underestimated the hunter exam. You should stay in the room and not leave. She probably would set off the first trap and be speared by arrows. I glance at the other screens and see the monster #44 making his way down. I sigh, monsters like him becoming hunters. I look over the screens and see movement out of #113's screen.

"Why that cocky little brat!" the brat is blindfolded. She just secured her fate. What a baka. This year's applicants are baka's nothing special. She stands frozen, she should just remove the blindfold if she chickened out, or maybe she doesn't want to see her own death. Oh well, she will fail either way. I turn away to see 4 people falling into MAJORITY RULES oh this should be entertaining.

I explain the rules to the four and turn to see the other screens; they will be waiting for a while so what can entertain me in the mean time. I look to see if #113 has failed yet. I see her step on the first trap, I sigh I go to turn away, though suddenly her screen grabs my attention.

"How?! That brat how did she avoid those? She's blindfolded!" I watch her smirk and start to walk. I stare at her as she walks onwards. How is that possible, it is possible for experienced hunters to do, but she is just a kid. I watch her walk, her path seems unnatural she is heading directly towards the second trap. No, that can't be, she can't use nen, only two contestants know of nen and she isn't one of them. She steps on the second trap and jumps gracefully over the pit and lands in a roll to ease out her landing. I watch as she activates every single trap in the corridor and avoids all of the effects of them.

"How can she possibly be avoiding all those traps with a bolder on her tail?" I watch her as she heads directly towards the door which does not exist. The real door is blended into the wall so no one will know it's there, unless they already know, even then it takes a while to see. But she is blindfolded running from a bolder, activating every trap, avoiding the affects of every trap and yet knows where the door is. Maybe this year will be more interesting than I originally thought. I grab some biscuits and eat as I watch her. She steps on the gas trap, a particular nasty trap and reacts extremely fast. I watch as she steps right into it as if she doesn't care. I wait for it to take effect, I count down. 7...6...5...4...3...2...1...huh?

I watch as she opens the doors and slides through avoiding the bolder. I look at her in shock, she should be dead or at least in pain, but she looks fine. How is that possible? I watch her as she smirks and walks down the corridor, walking on the only stable path. The floor falls if you don't step on certain stones, she is stepping on every safe stone. I watch as she easily walks through the corridor and turn to the next door.

I watch her closely, how is she doing this? Who is #113?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rochelle's pov <strong>

I've been activating traps and avoiding the actual traps for a few hours, there has been some interesting rooms. One room completely flooded, I swam around the room till I got bored, it would of been funny if someone saw me, I was under water for at least 20 minutes, gills sure do come in handy, they weren't noticeable so if someone was watching then they wouldn't of been able to notice. Another room had spikes on the ceiling that slowly came down. I stayed still till it was pretty much down and weaved through the spikes to the exit. Though there has been boring rooms where the whole floor fell down except a few areas, or when the walls started moving, trying to squish me, it had no sharp points. I have remained blindfolded the whole time of course; it makes it more fun this way.

I continue heading down, when I sense that the path that I'm taking will lead me to a human. I carry on walking avoiding the darts heading my way. I reach another door and open it. I enter a square room; I sense fire in the corners. I face the person. By the vibrations I can tell it is a medium sized man though has quite a bit of muscle on him. I'm all alone in a room with a man during a test, hmmm so this guy must be another obstacle. I turn towards the door on the left which leads pretty much all the way up so not that door. I face the one directly ahead, which leads to a deep pit, again, so nope. So turn to the one on the right, which leads down, so I should take that one. I face my opponent; I assume I will have to fight him.

"Do I have to fight you to take the door on the right to go down?" I cock my head a tad confused what to do since he hasn't bothered with me yet.

"Yes. But you won't be going down. You will fail. Give up now or else you will die." He states as if it was a fact. Baka I'm much stronger than this man.

"I won't give up. I will give you an equal chance to back down, though I won't kill you, it will be fine if I just knock you out." I state, I shouldn't kill the man just because he looks down on me, though it is tempting to.

He scoffs at me, not believing a thing I said. "Remove the blindfold so we may start."

"The blindfold stays; I'm using this task to train myself in using my other senses."

"Why you brat! You won't be able to win no matter what, now prepare to di..."he falls down face first. He never finished as soon as he hinted the start I rushed behind him and hit the back of his neck, knocking him out.

I sigh as I face the body on the ground. "Too easy, he wasn't even a challenge." I sigh as I walk through the right door.

* * *

><p>I roll out the door, hehe that was fun the final door was disguised as a trap, and it was a pit in the floor, which turned out to be a slide.<p>

"Rochelle, applicant #113, is the second to pass the third phase." A robotic voice says, so this is the end. We don't have to find out way out. "Total time, 11 hours and 32 minutes."

"Ehhh? Damn I should have taken the path that went up and explored other areas of the tower. I should have waited to ride the stupid slide trap." I mumble to myself, not really thinking, it said I was second so someone else was here. I reach for my blind fold, no point in keeping it on. I take the blindfold off, looking around for the first time in over 7 hours. I'm in a circle shaped room surrounded by doors, with torches scattered around. I smell blood; I look over to see a smiling Hisoka. So he is the one in first place.

"Oh. Quite impressive, I didn't expect any company for a while." I take a closer look, the blood is his, I wonder how did he get injured? I cock my head to the side, confused on what happened. Someone of his strength shouldn't of gotten hurt in such a task. I look at his injures and go to take a closer look. Looking closely it looks like he was cut by a knife, twice, that was thrown at him. Curiosity somewhat satisfied I become aware of my surroundings, I then notice I'm right next to Hisoka. He simply raises an eyebrow obviously amused.

"I was curious about your wounds. Why did you get hurt?" I cock my head to the side, was his route more challenging then, maybe he had a better opponent, I doubt a simple trap could hurt him. When he doesn't answer right away I sit in front of him, might as well as get somewhat comfy.

"Hmm. Interesting. Hmm why don't we play a little game?" I simply look at him. he obviously take it as an invitation to continue. "We ask one another questions, each question answered honestly earns a right to ask a question." I nod, I want to ask about his injures and his route, also I would be bored if we didn't. Suddenly I realised I was trying to stay invisible to Hisoka, damn I just presented myself to him. "Now are you friends with #405 and #99?"

I scowl at the question. I don't know how to answer. "I don't know, I never had a friend before so I have no clue what one is, I find them interesting and fun to be around. I know the basics of course but I'm not sure if we can be classed as friends." I have to answer honestly or else I don't get to ask a question, I get the feeling I don't want to or would be able to lie to Hisoka anyway. He would most likely see through the lie he lives on lies and deceit. "So why sis you get hurt? Don't bother with how you got hurt I can already tell. I want to know why." I could tell he was going to waste my answer by purposely going into how and then would say you weren't specific enough, you only fall for that a few times before you can tell when and who will take advantage of a vague question or the wording of a question.

He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. "Hmm? Oh they aren't anything really. I didn't expect the blades to come back originally." Ahh so he was caught by surprise, though he was aware of the danger behind him, impressive. "Now why were you wearing a blindfold when you entered the room?"

"Training." I simply answer, I could tell he wasn't impressed by the answer and wouldn't answer any of mine if I don't expand. I sigh in defeat. I didn't want him to take a deeper interest in me. "Well the phases up to now was, well easy really. I wanted to make this phase a tad more interesting so what better way than to go blind folded. I also wanted to train in not to rely on my eyes and to use over senses as well as to develop them. So it was the perfect training course. So I purposely set off all the traps to make it actual training, and to make it more interesting. Now what was your course like? I want details, did it have traps, did you set them off, if so by purpose or otherwise and what sort of traps. Don't avoid the question." I can tell he would have answered plainly and not give me any details.

"Your quite interesting, unripe fruit is always so tempting. The course was simple and not interesting. I didn't purposely set off traps and none was set off. I simply walked down." I deflate, now what are we going to do, I have no more questions so I don't need to answer any more. "Would you like to play a card game with me to pass the time?" I perk at the word game but frown at the word card.

"What's a card game? What kind of game is it?" he looks mildly shocked but hides it well.

"Hmm. That's two questions so you have to answer another question to get the answers." I growl at him, but I nod in defeat, curiosity really did kill the cat. "Now how come you don't know what a card game is?" he looks slightly curious, but I can tell he is just doing this to annoy me, bastard.

"I lived secluded from humans for the past 7 years. I haven't spoken to a human probably during that time." I don't expand but he accepts the answer, probably thinking of something else.

"Hmm that so. I will teach you some card games whilst we wait, let's start with old maid." He takes out several thin flat paper like things. I assume that they are cards. I unconsciously take a closer look at them. I hear chuckles. "These are cards we will be playing with these." I nod at the statement and watch as he impressively moves them. He hands me several cards. I simply look at them, leaving mine on the ground. I look at him to see what to do. I notice he is holding his cards up so I pick mine up. I examine the cards close up. I notice one card in particular, I look at it deeply. I look up at Hisoka, then the card then back up to Hisoka.

"Hisoka, you somewhat look like this card." I pick the card up and show it to him.

He chuckles again, covering his mouth and turns away from me, I frown, did I do something foolish again. "That's the joker card, any way on to the game. Do you have any cards that match?" I nod. "Match them up and place them here. "He takes three sets of paired cards and place them on the ground, I look at mine and do the same. "We take turns in taking a single card from one another." He gestures to his hand I cautiously take one of the cards and match it up with one of mine. I then move my cards so he can take on and he matches it with one of his "we have to get rid of all our cards the one with the any cards left lose. There is only one card which can't be paired which is the joker card." I realise what I did, I showed him where the joker was. I sulk at the thought. I won't be able to hide where the card is now. Though I do attempt to I move all my cards around simultaneously so it will be harder to tell. He could probably follow the card though easily.

* * *

><p>Like I thought he won the first round we played several rounds I won twice whilst Hisoka won three times. We start another game. I sense someone approaching so I turn towards the door, they will walk through. The door opens to a guy with pins in his head, he has weird energy too. I go to turn away, but then I catch the scent of him. He smells like Killua. I look up at him and cock my head confused on what's going on.<p>

"Gittarackur, applicant #301, is the third to pass. Total time twelve hours and two minutes." I notice him turn to us. I look at him still confused. I turn to Hisoka still looking confused, though he just looks at me clearly amused somehow. I look at Killua's brother, I know they are related but why is he here from what Killua has mentioned he doesn't know or he just doesn't care. But if he didn't care then this guy wouldn't need a disguise. So Killua doesn't know, but why is his brother here. I look at Gittarackur, should I tell Killua his brother is here, but I have no proof except my nose, and I don't know what to do I never had a family so family situations confuse me. I growl at my confusion, completely oblivious to the others in the room, aware of threats, yes, conversations, not so much. I turn away it's obvious I won't get any answers so i won't ask. So I look at my cards again. I briefly look at a door where someone is approaching but over wise ignore them.

"Alright! I'm in first place!" he completely ignores the announcer. Saying he is in fourth place. He turns and sees us. I cockily wave at him before turning back to my cards. "Huh? No! I don't believe this... I came in fourth and a kid beat me and a girl at that!" I growl at his loudness but I pinch one of Hisoka's cards and place down a pair.

* * *

><p>We continued playing cards only stopping for me to sleep or to eat. Sometimes Gittarackur played with us though that was only when Hisoka bugged him to. I felt sorry for the guy. Hisoka taught me several games such as snap; I doubt it, and other games which I forget the names of. Whenever I slept I kept myself aware of shifting, which I never had to bother with before, but now I do. I can't be sleeping and turn into a cat, because it is more comfy. I have to stop that habit I can't do that around humans, I never trained that aspect aware of surrounding but never of my shifting before. I even trained to be able to shift no matter an stay shifted whilst asleep.<p>

As the time draws to the end I begin to get worried. I look at all the doors, I only sense a dead man walking. I look at Hisoka from the corner of my eye we were playing old maid again. I can't spread my senses too far since him or Killua's brother will notice and would know it's me since we are so close to each other. Then I sense them. I look at the door they will come through. They should be come just in time. Since they are all together they must have gone in the five team one. I stare at the door willing it to open. I sense Killua and Gon close along with Kurapika. I stand up and approach the door, I suddenly sense Leorio and pig nose, and I begin to hesitate. I don't want to be around pig nose. I notice Hisoka looking at me in the corner of my eye. I look at him at cock my head, I sit back down, I'm not going to approach pig nose unless I can kill him.

The door opens just as our game was ending, I turn to see Gon, Killua and Kurapika enter though I sense Leorio and pig nose not far behind. I wave to them before turning back to Hisoka and pinching a card, damn it's the joker. I look at Hisoka who just smirks at me, he moved the cards when I looked the others, damn bastard. He takes the other card from me which means that I lose this round. I hand him the last card since the phase is ending.

"Thanks Hisoka." He looks at me he looks slightly confused. "For teaching what cards were, oh and for playing with me." I turn and walk away. I look at the others, Gon notices me and runs up to me. I look at Killua and see that he is horrified. I cock my head confused.

"Rochelle! Killua does have retractable claws like you said." Gon cheerfully tells me. I look at Killua and the expression on his face pushes me over the edge, he looks horrified probably dreading the teasing, or the fact his sharp claws has been degraded to cat claws. I start laughing, hysterically.

"You really are a cat boy, you can't deny it. I could show you some species of cats you would likely get along with." I burst out in anther fit of giggles, by his horrified face it looks like i just told a cat to go and take a bath.

"Shut up! You act more like a cat than me! So your cat girl!" That does it I fall on the floor and roll in laughter. "What!?" he yells at me obviously confused at my laughter.

"Y...yo...you... ha..havve no i...idea how... right you are." I gasp out in between giggles. Once I manage to gain control over my laughter I look at him with an evil grin "So can I see your claws, cat boy?" I ask. He looks at me confused probably from the first part. He sighs as he notices everyone in the room.

He sighs in defeat. "Maybe later." He thinks then looks at me again "Why were you playing cards with Hisoka?"

I shrug before responding. "Well since you guys took so long, even though you claimed that you could beat me. I got here so early that I was bored; Hisoka was interested in me probably since I hang out with you two, so he wanted to see if I would be worth fighting later on, or to see if I was interesting. He taught me what cards were and how to play card games though I forgot most of the names of the games." I shrug off the thought. They look shock for a moment but obviously remember what I said yesterday so shake it off.

The doors open I lightly punch Killua, for no reason but to annoy him, it is really fun to do, and I smirk whilst running away.

"Hey! What was that for? Hey, get back here!" Killua yells. I run back and grab Gon and dash off again before Killua could get over the shock of me actually running back to him. Me and Gon laugh at his expression, and run outside together, with Killua not far behind, though still yelling at the both of us. We head towards the next phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Man I struggled with this chapter I didn't want to take Tompa's place since I felt it would of changed too much really. I mean this is where Leorio and Kurapika learn that Killua is an assassin, well ex assassin. <strong>


End file.
